


Percy Jackson Requests

by Annakristen15, Ho_Ho_Homicide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abused Percy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Gen, How Do I Tag, Incest, Kidnapped Percy Jackson, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nico and Leo are a ship i love that is very unexpected, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Percy is a Dork, Persephone and Hades are good bros, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sad Nico, Sad with a good ending tho, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakristen15/pseuds/Annakristen15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ho_Homicide/pseuds/Ho_Ho_Homicide
Summary: Here we go ladies and gentlemen:I am taking any and all story requests. Oc's, readerX?, mature, major character death, slash, angst, fluff, etc. THERE WILL BE UPWARDS OF TWENTY CHAPTERS. REQUESTS ARE OPEN. COMMENT YOURS!Edit: As of December 15, prompts are open again! Please comment them on "Percy Jackson requests 2"! Thank you all for this FUCKING AMAZING support i cannot believe this





	1. Table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> Table of contents will be edited accordingly. Prompts can take anywhere from 1 to 4 days to be posted. Word count will be all over the place. No shame here, tell me what you want to read and I'll write it!

Table of contents:

Chapter one: table of contents

Chapter two: Percy/Annabeth fluff

Chapter three: Jason/Percy smut

Chapter four: Apollo/Hermes fluff

Chaper five: Annabeth/Percy smut

Chapter six: Percy/Jason/Annabeth/Piper smut

Chapter seven: Percy/Jason/Nico smut

Chapter eight: Rachel/Annabeth smut

Chapter nine: Frank/Leo mutual pining

Chapter ten: Hazel/Piper first kiss

Chapter eleven: Nico/Percy soulmate AU

Chapter twelve: Piper/Annabeth smut, part 1 of 2

Chapter thirteen: Abused Percy

Chapter fourteen: Nico/Leo fluff ish

Chapter fifteen: Percy/Nico kidnapped Percy

Chapter sixteen: Piper/Rachel first date

Chapter seventeen: Nico/Leo fluff

Chapter eighteen: One-Line prompt

Chapter twenty: Hermes/Apollo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth brings Percy over to meet her mortal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Annabeth fluff  
> Uhhh so Annabeth's step-mom doesn't have an actual name in the books so I'll be referring to her as Mrs Chase or step-mom. Also, I think the twins are eight at this point but I'm not entirely sure. And Fredrick is Annabeth's dad and I also cant remember if he and Percy had met before but I'm just going with no. If I'm wrong please let me know.

Annabeth was nervous. 

For the first time in a very long while, she was nervous.

Percy walked along side her, hand in hand, humming a low tone she knew was for her benefit.

"Percy." She asked, purposely looking straight ahead.

"Hmm?"

"Promise you won't tell any bad jokes?"

Percy laughed, his twinkling eyes catching hers. "I'll try."

"Or puns."

"Now that's just pushing it."

"Seriously, " Annabeth protested, pushing her hair away from her eyes in a huff. "My dad is not a fan of puns. Even less than I am."

Percy seemed to sober, even if her sake. "And you hate them."

"Especially the water related ones."

"Those are my best."

Annabeth suddenly stopped on the sidewalk and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. 

"I know this is stupid I just..." Annabeth trailed off.

Percy took her hands in his and gave them both quick squeezes. "Want your dad and brothers to like me? Yeah, I get it." He looked at her more earnestly now, completely serious and Annabeth's nerves began to sooth.

"Your dad might not like me and maybe your brothers wont either but I promise you, wise girl, I'll try my hardest to be the best boyfriend I can."

Annabeth smiled affectionately and kissed Percy in plain public view, somthing she'd always had an irrational fear of.

"You already are the best boyfriend I can ask for. I love you seaweed brain."

Percy grinned back at her and they continued their short walk to Annabeth's home.

"Hey, you never told me you care what your step-mom thinks." Percy said.

"Because I don't."

\---

Annabeth reached up and knocked on the door, at the same time letting her sweaty hand drop from Percy's grasp, and wiping them on her pants.

She shouldn't reasonably be this nervous. Her dad was a good man and trusted her choices, especially after everything she'd gone through without his guidance. Her brothers probably didnt care all that much, they were too young. As long as her boyfriend knew what a video game was, that was good enough for them.

And her step-mom. Well, Mrs. Chase didn't seem to hate Annabeth as much as she use to. Mrs. Chase was never really the warm mother type, more strict and demanding. Which conflicted with Annabeth altogether. The two managed to come to some agreements, and on a relationship scale, they were about a six. Not bad, but could be better. For her father's sake, Annabeth was trying harder.

Percy smiled at Annabeth reassuringly, and the door opened.

"Annabeth's here!" Matthew, the smaller off the twins, yelled into the house after a short glance at Percy. 

Matthew and Bobby were Annabeth's half brothers, who were, unfortunately, twins. Annabeth greatly begrudged the two when she was younger, but grew attached and fond of them now. But not overly attached. She could do a day or fifty without the two pricks.

Bobby soon rushed up to the door, staring in ernest at Percy.

Percy offered a wave. Bobby and Matthew waved back and Percy must have made it into their ok list.

Then Annabeth's dad stepped into the door way, ushering the twins away.

"Hi dad." Annabeth said curtly, annoyingly aware of how business-like it sounded. 

"Hi Beth." He said fondly, pulling her in for a hug. 

Oh, how much she didn't want to hug at this moment. Her guilt got the better of her and she hugged him in return.

Her dad's attention was turned on Percy, who was standing awkwardly in between the inside and outside.

"Let your special guest in Annabeth! Don't leave him out in the wind!"

Annabeth inwardly groaned. This was painful and they'd hardly started.

Percy walked in, carefully pulled off his shoes, and hung in coat on the rack, all while Annabeth watched in fascination. Never had the boy been so careful in putting things away. It just wasn't a skill she could teach her boyfriend. 

He was trying extremely hard. 

She loved Percy.

"Mr Chase. Nice to meet you." Percy said very politely, putting his hand out for her father.

They briefly shook hands. "You can call me Fredrick, boy. I answer to any in this house."

Annabeth was impressed. Maybe he could learn a few new things. She wondered if Mrs. Jackson, or Piper shower him proper social norms. Probably both. At the same time.

"And your name?"

"Percy Jackson, Fredrick."

Annabeth's dad laughed at the sudden use of his first name and grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Percy. Please, come in and sit down."

Fredrick pointed Percy in the direction of the dinner table and he started towards it uncertainly. 

Fredrick then tapped Annabeth on the shoulder, winked once, looked at Percy, then winked at her again. 

Annabeth scowled and blushed.

Her dad's grin only grew. 

The dinner table was set with a normal dinner for the Chase family and Mr Chase showed Percy to his seat. 

"Matthew and Bobby! Come and eat!" He shouted.

The twins came tearing into the room and onto their seats, only then seeming to remember Percy was here.

Then, Annabeth's step-mom came in. She took a not-so-casual look at Percy, then smiled and walked over to him.

This is what Annabeth was most nervous for. Mrs. Chase is not so easy to please, and Percy wasn't know for his brilliance in social situations. 

Percy abruptly stood up, managing to jiggle the table only a bit, and put his hand out for Mrs. Chase. 

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Chase."

There was a brief hesitation before Mrs. Chase answered and it was tense, until she smiled, and said, "Nice to see you too. How have you been?"

Percy seemed to sag in relief. "Just fine, ma'am."

Mrs. Chase's eyes widened. "Wow, ma'am! Take note, Fredrick." She said.

"Of course." Fredrick responded, very obviously not taking note.

Mrs. Chase took her seat, next to Fredrick, who was next to Matthew, who needed a napkin.

"Well, dig in!" Mr Chase said, selecting a bagel. 

Nobody said anything for a bit, until Bobby the awkward silence with a question.

"What's your name?" He asked, pointing at Percy.

"Don't point." Mrs. Chase told her son, but still expecting an answer from Percy.

Percy stopped, and Annabeth could tell he was considering saying somthing that was decidedly not his name, and she kicked him under the table.

"Percy." He said.

Bobby nodded and resumed eating. 

"And your name?" Percy asked, grinning a bit.

"Bobby."

"And I'm Matthew!" Matthew interrupted, waving his arm.

"Ah yes, the door man." Percy said jokingly. Matthew blushed and ducked his head.

Mr Chase smiled directly at Annabeth and she craved death.

"So Percy, what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Chase asked, and oh no oh no bad question. Annabeth cringed. 

Percy's polite smile faltered. "Uh, mostly just, uh, social service." He said.

If Mrs. Chase thought he was lying, she didnt let it show. "That's very nice. And your parents?"

Annabeth wanted to bang her head against the table and it must have been evident, as her step-mom glanced at her, then suddenly realized her mistake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didnt mean-"

"It's fine." Percy cut her off. "It really is. I don't mind." And Annabeth fell in love with her boyfriend all over again. 

"My mom is in collage for novelist writing and my step-dad is a collage professor."

Fredrick passed Bobby the salt. "So will that be the collage you'll be attending."

Percy spared Annabeth a pained look and she couldn't blame him.

"I'm not entirely sure, sir." 

Percy wanted to go to New Rome. Annabeth's family didnt not want her to go with him. It was a troubling topic.

The Chase's talked a bit among themselves, about work and things around the house, and Percy got spared a few moments of silence. Annabeth grabbed his hand, found it was clammy and squeezed it. 

Fredrick redirected his attention to his daughter's boyfriend. "So Percy,"

Beside her, Percy tensed.

"Favorite Gatorade flavor?"

"Blue." Percy answered in a heartbeat.

The entire table laughed, Percy looking slightly embarrassed. 

"But what flavor, not color." Fredrick asked.

"Does anyone actully call them by their flavors?"

More laughter and like that, the tension was gone. The rest of the meal passed easily, most of it avoiding Percy, who was more than grateful to be left alone.

Matthew and Bobby were complaining loudly of their troubles of sitting in a dinner chair for forty-five minutes when Mrs. Chase said they could leave.

Matthew then timidly asked if Percy could come. 

Percy blinked once, twice, then got up from his chair and left, rather rudly.

"Sorry." Annabeth muttered once her boyfriend was out of earshot. 

"Don't be sorry, Annabeth." Her dad said, clapping her on the shoulder. "You found a real good one, I can tell. Do you see the way he looks at her?" He asked his wife. 

Annabeth pushed her chair back and went to see what the three boys were doing, and to her suprise, (and not-so-suprise) Matthew was sitting plopped on Percy's lap, and Bobby atop his shoulders, all playing Mario Bros together, yelling and shouting.

Annabeth grabber a controller, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you want me to write! I take any prompts, any ships, and topic, any rating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason/Percy for my dam self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first gay smut so let me know how I did. I'm not sure of Camp Half blood's layout so I just went with what sounded good.

Camp Half Blood was the busiest Jason had seen it since the great war. 

Thaila and the other Hunters of Artemis had taken residence of the Artemis cabin unannounced, hunting and fishing off the camp lands. A small band of Amazons were also visiting, takingup a large portion of the big cabin, speaking only to the women, Chiron, and Percy. Not to mention the satyrs doing more than their job and bringing in loads of new half-bloods everyday.

So naturally, Jason took it upon himself to get more log seats for tonight's campfire. 

And of course, he forced Leo to come help.

"These fricking splinters... little devils... I hate logs..." Jason could hear Leo mutter, struggling to drag a small stump.

"Need help?" 

"No I do not, Jason. You and your stupid muscles."

Jason rolled his leg the rest of the way around the large fire pit centered around a ring of stones. Leo threw his stump as far as he could, which was about a foot. It landed with a promising crack, then split in two.

Jason laughed as Leo threw himself rather dramatically onto the ground, groaning loudly.

"Dude why isn't someone else doing this? Why me??" He asked in turmoil. 

The blonde wiped his forehead, sitting on one half of Leo's stump. "You need to exercise to grow big and strong."

"My body is as big and strong as it's gonna get, superman. Besides, you get Percy's abs out here and you'll be done in no time. Promise." Leo closed his eyes, sighing dreamily. 

"You dreaming of Percy's abs?" Jason laughed. 

"Hey, they're nice abs!"

Jason shrugged, and privately agreed.

_____________

Piper and Jason made their way to the campfire together hand in hand, and tonight, the fire was roaring already. Even the Amazons, who were more secluded than the Hunters were there, looking uncomfortable but at least present.

Chiron was leading them in a long winded song, The Night of Medusa, which strange lyrics, featuring a stone garden and a trio of demigods. Jason didn't have to guess who it was about.

Orange shirted campers came from every part of camp, the Apollo kids with bows and arrows still. Though Jason noticed the disgusted glares the bows received from the Hunters.

It was strange though, Percy and Annabeth were sitting on separate logs, each with no visible intention to move towards the other. 

Piper let go of his hand to see Annabeth and Jason supposed his duty was to talk to Percy, though the son of the sea god appeared fine

"Hey bro." Jason greeted.

"Hey bro." Percy repeated with a grin, shaking Jason's hand, then slapping it, then fist bumping. It a handshake they came up with not to long after the war, and Percy never stopped begging him to add on to it.

Travis Stoll watched the two with amusement and... jealousy? Over a hand shake?

"What's up?" Jason said as Travis made his way to his not-twin twin.

Percy patted the spot beside him on the log, and as Jason sat, he launched into a long winded detailed report about his entire day.

Nearing the end of his story, Percy said, "After eating my sandwich, Thalia, yes, your devil sister, cut the little mohawk thing on my helmet and shaped it into a trident. I might like it better though." 

Jason laughed, roasting his fifth marshmello because Percy kept eating them all.

"Are you finally done?"

Percy contemplated them broke into a scary grin. Jason frowned. 

"Oh, Thalia also told me you and Leo were talking about my abs."

Jason dropped his roasting stick in shock. "What?"

Percy snorted loudly, throwing his cousin another marshmello. "Don't be embarrassed, Jase! I knew Leo liked my abs but..." Percy leaned in closer, his breath suddenly hot on Jason's neck and ear, sending goosebumps strait down his neck and to his stomach. He went deathly still.

"But you, I didn't know about." There was sudden squeeze on Jason's upper thigh and he jumped, making Percy laugh harder.

Jason knew people were watching, they usually were, but more now than usual. 

Percy practically squealed in delight when he looked Jason in the face. "Oh my gods Jason, you're actually blushing."

Jason hushed Percy but there was no stopping him now. While Percy was busy embarassing the both of them, Jason leaned down to grab his roasting stick, and there was a sinking feeling in his gut.

He had a hard on and he knew exactly what it was from.

He blushed harder, furiously trying to hide his obvious problem from everybody, especially Percy.

What the hell, he though to himself. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he didn't know if it was because or nerves of because he was embarrassed. 

He'd never though of Percy this way before, never even had an explicit though about a dude. He knew Percy was an attractive person but the way Percy could just do that to him, no effort, left Jason questioning more than he ever wanted to wonder.

That's when Chiron came to his rescue, what an angel, and started the camp songs again.

Percy was a tease the whole time and Jason was in deep trouble.

Halfway through Row Your Boat, Hades style, Percy grabbed Jason's butt and squeezed, and Jason smacked his hand. As Chiron was finishing The Might of Hercules, the asshole slid one hand up Jason's shirt, earning a well placed elbow to the ribs. 

Percy probably thought it was all regular teasing. When it came to their friendship, they had a very hands-on approach. But now, Jason was horrified to find out he'd only gotten harder through the last three songs and endless teasing. Fuck, what was wrong with him? 

As Chiron put his guitar like instrument away, the blonde was painfully hard in his tight jeans, staring dead ahead with apt focus.

Percy was joking with whoever was sitting on his right, his voice booming out with laughter and Jason had to say something, do something, anything to release the tension and ache.

He didn't realize the son of Poisidon was watching him until awkwardly late, and when he did, Percy looked away. Ah fuck he knew didn't he. He'd seen Jason's horrible situation and is totally creeped out. Jason was going to ruin everything they had carefully built between them because he couldn't keep it under control. 

Fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit. What now? Was he supposed to say something?

"Uh, Jason you ok?" Percy asked, concern in his voice and the way he said Jason's name made his dick throb.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly.

He could feel eyes on his and he looked up to see Thalia watching, more than entertained, raising an eyebrow at his bulge. He wanted to strangle her. He'd never wanted to do that before.

All his nerves were on end and he was panicking because what if Percy saw? What if he sees?

A hand landing on his back had Jason turning around into battle stance, only to see Percy hold his hands up in defense.

"Woah man, calm down, it's just me, don't..." Percy trailed off, looking Jason up and down and fuuuuck he was horny.

"Don't get too excited." Percy finally finished. Jason gulped involuntarily, watching Percy's mouth hang slightly open. Here it comes, he thought. Percy was gonna cut it all off and Jason couldn't blame him. He'd never thought of any guy this way and to get a complete hard from a few harmless gestures is completely inexcusable. This was it.

At first, Percy didn't say anything, but his open mouth slowly turned into a wolfish grin, and his eyes were sparkling. "That was easy." He said.

And Jason just blanked.

 

Wait, what? 

 

Oh. 

 

Oh, so that's how it's going to be.

 

And suddenly, Jason was pissed and more turned on than ever before.

"Come with me." Jason whispered angrily, grabbing Percy's wrist and tugging it harshly. He could feel almost everyone watch them leave, but no one stopped them.

Percy followed silently behind, letting Jason drag him quickly to the archery range, and shove him against the wall in a quick, smooth move.

"What the hell was all that." Jason demanded. He pinned Percy's wrists above his head, forcing his cousin to stand eye level with Jason, on tip toes.

"Wow, getting a little rough-" Percy was cut off by a sudden gasp that came out, when Jason just shoved his right knee in between Percy's legs.

Jason watched the look of pure ecstasy on his face and felt his pants tightened around his cock. He made a quick decision and lunged for Percy's mouth, but Percy was ready for it. Their mouths attacked each other. It was a competition, like everything between them. He felt Percy's tongue against his lips and levery reasonable thought he had just left. 

Jason pulled back and gasped for air. "Annabeth?" He asked, out of breath.

"We're- fuck Jason!" Percy whined as he ground himself into his knee. "Taking a break."

Percy didn't ask about Piper and Jason didn't indulge. 

Percy's dark hair fell into his face and Jason grabbed his head, spurred by a sudded, animalistic urge, and tilted it back to gain the upper hand. He left Percy's mouth and sucked the former's neck, until a bright red hickey formed where it wouldn't be hidden easily. Percy whined until Jason bit his cousin's lip, hard, until he could taste blood. When the smaller boy started to pant heavily into Jason's mouth, Jason knew he'd won, and let himself fall away from Percy's face. His cousin's face was flushed bright pink, his pupils blown wide, and Jason could feel Percy's cock on his leg.

The demi-god grinned, and suddenly broke free of Jason's grasp, dropping to his knees, now looking up a Jason through his thick lashes, blinking innocently, like he wasn't about to to what Jason thought he was...

"Oh gods." Jason rasped.

Percy quickly unbuttoned Jason's pants, dropped them to his ankles and grasped Jason's rock hard member through his boxers. 

Jason gasped. If felt like every nerve was on fire, from his head down right to where Percy was... 

Without warning, the boy quickly pulled down Jason's boxers and swirled his tongue expertly around Jason's tip, tasting the precum and smirking crookedly. He took his cock in one hand and suddenly licked one, large stripe down the underside and Jason nearly screamed. He huffed and his hands automatically went to Percy's hair.

It wasn't like Piper hadn't blown him before. She had, infact, many times. But she didn't feel half as good as Percy did. It made him wonder where Percy had learned to suck cock so well but decided it didn't matter when Percy abruptly took Jason's entire nine inch member in his mouth all at once, burying his nose in Jason's clipped clean stomach. 

Jason did scream this time. 

Percy bobbed his head back and forth a couple of times, and Jason tugged on Percy's hair, knees trembling. Percy hummed and it sent vibrations of pleasure through Jason, and fuck, he was so close already, he just needed release...

Jason groaned. "I'm close, I'm gonna-"

Percy just went faster, harder, and then, did this wonderful thing with his cheeks and tongue and Jason let it go. He exploded into Percy's mouth, and his cousin took it all, mouthful after mouthful, swallowing Jason's seed and fuck, the thought made him come again. He'd never come twice in the same hour, let alone from the same blow job.

He just had Percy fucking Jackson give him a blow job.

Percy sat on the heels of his feet and wiped his mouth with a sleeve. Jason pushed a hand through his own hair, realization sinking in.

"Percy- Percy, uh," Jason stuttered. 

The son of Poisidion shook his head. "I won't tell Piper."

Jason was still on his orgasmic high, feeling dazed. And immensely satisfied. He finally pulled up his pants, buttoning them with shaking fingers. His entire body felt weak, like he'd summoned an entire storm only moments ago.

Percy stood up, grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Jason didn't know what to say or even do. He glanced at Percy's pants buldge and gestured to it. "You, uh, need to...?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it." He assured. "Save it for another time."

Jason flushed, looking away.

"Percy, you promise you won't-"

"Tell Piper?"

Jason nodded. 

"I promise. You can't tell Annabeth either though."

"Not that I wanted to." 

Percy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck and Jason wanted to be ready for round two, but the sky was considerably dark than when they started. 

Jason hoped wore never got out somehow, that hopefully no one was looking, and why was this making him so fucking nervous?

"Jason?" Percy asked. 

"What?"

"Just remember, what happens at the campfire, stays at the campfire." 

When Percy walked the opposite direction of the campfire, Jason didn't question it, just watched his ass as it swayed back and forth. When Jason came back to the siging and marshmello roasting alone, he fiercely avoided all eyes, instead thinking of Percy's hot lips around his dick. And when Piper came questioning about what might be wrong, he brushed her off and went to the Zeus cabin alone, dreaming of Percy riding on top of him, screaming his name and tried his damnedest not to come to terms with his blossoming feelings for Percy.

Percy didn't come back to the campfire that night and Jason didn't question why. He knew exactly what his cousin was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo/Hermes fluff for Nik-Elyon.

"Hermes, darling, handsome fellow, my-"

"What do you want, Apollo?"

The sun god grinned and rose from his favorite fainting lounge. Yes, fainting lounge. 

Hermes checked Apollo's name of his clipboard and looked neturally at him. Apollo always is a bit of a hassle when you come to visit and it appears this trip is no exception. Aside from the fact Apollo looked a bit... well, unsettling. Almost predatory. 

"I wish to play a game. You game?" Apollo asked, clasping his hands behind him.

Hermes squinted his eyes and looked the god up and down, deciding whether it was worth the risk or not.

"Why not?" Hermes said, tossing his delivery supplies onto the ground of Apollo's mansion. "What's the game?"

"Well," Apollo said breezily, "more of a competition, really."

"You know that I can do anything better than you can."

"I guess we'll find out!"

"I suppose we will. And what's the prize for the winner? Your throne? Your children? Please not your children, I absolutely cannot stand your offspring."

Apollo sneered at the god and considered the prize. He gave Hermes an absolute shit-eatimg grin. "The winner gets to do whatever they please wish the loser for twenty-four hours."

Hermes stared. "Twelve hours."

"Ah Herms, the ever cautious one. Twelve it is."

Apollo snapped his fingers, and suddenly, his silk and gold robe turned into mortal clothing, a dark pair of jeans and some sort of moral band tee shirt.

"It's very simple. Whomever can bed their choice of partner first, wins." Apollo said.

Hermes quickly transformed his simple toga into mortal clothing as well, grinning wildly. This would be easy. As a god, he could have whoever, whenever he wanted. But, yes, Apollo could too, so there has to be a twist.

"Under one condition." Hermes said, smirking at Apollo's surprised expression. "We must use the mortal ways. No godly interference. Understood?"

The sun god laughed, unthrown by the new rule. "As you wish, Hermes."

And with a flash, he was gone. Hermes scrambled to catch up, determined to succeed. 

_________________

Only an hour later, Apollo arrived back at his mansion, conjuring a mirror and staring at his disheveled image. My, had his partner been tasteful. And, even more to his delight, Hermes had yet to come back. He'd won.

Apollo didn't have to wait long. Hermes came along only moments after, brushing his matted hair away from his eyes.

He immediately looked enraged. 

"Of course." He said. 

Apollo only smiled. "For the next twenty-four hours, you're mine." He said, making grabby hands.

"Only twelve." Hermes reminded him, only slightly happy he'd elicited to make that decision when he did. "So?" He asked, spreading his arms and turning in a full circle. "What are we gonna do?" Only imagines of his and Apollo's naked bodies were in mind, and Hermes wasn't exactly in the mood. 

Apollo sensed it, and frowned, then smiled again, all his pearly white teeth showing. "I have such an amazing idea, father himself would be proud."

Hermes snorted. "Doubt it."

And suddenly, the two were in an car, Apollo's chariot changed into a large pickup truck, and both of them were laying in a pile of blankets, staring up at a large expanse of stars.

"Where are we?" Hermes asked, more annoyed than anything.

"Wyoming, darling. Their nighttimes are beautiful this time of year." Apollo replied, slithering over to grab Hermes in a sort of locking hug. Hermes tried to stay tense, he really did, but Apollo's embrace was so comforting and warm, he eventually sunk into it, sighing happily. He fondly remembered the last time he and Apollo made love, and it was much different than the other times, and with other gods. It had been tender, slow, and lovely. The gods don't usually take their time with things, especially sex, but the two had seemed to remember that they had all the time they needed, and made it amazing. Hermes knew he would likely never forget it.

Apollo let Hermes rest halfway on top of him, smelling the latter's hair and smiling. They stayed like that for a while, until Apollo's left asscheck fell asleep and he decided to take Hermes to a different place.

This time, they were in Paris, atop a large cloud, sitting in the actual sun chariot this time. There was a bag of McDonald's in the back seat, and Hermes immediately took the fries, looking down on the Effile Tower from far above. He grabbed Apollo's hand and prayed he would be teased, except Apollo only squeezed it in response, sipping a milkshake.

"You deny us traditional France cuisine." Hermes remarked, taking more fries as the container automatically filled itself.

"Is that what you want?" 

"Not particularly."

"Me neither." 

They stayed in silence again, and for how long, Hermes didn't know. He didn't particularly care.

After the gods are their fill, Apollo transported them to another new location. Greece, this time sitting inside a limo that hovered I'm the air, undecticted ny mortals. It was Hermes absolute favorite place, so full of history and beautiful buildings, and Apollo knew it. 

Sometimes, Apollo could be sweeter than honey. Hermes told him so.

"Aw, you flatter me darling." The sun god gave Hermes a peck on the cheek, but Hermes pulled him back into it for long, chaste kiss. They cuddled, laughing and honest to goodness giggling, looking at Greece, talking and kissing. It was sweet and Hermes loved Apollo. He always favored the childish sun god over the rest, and Apollo loved Hermes just the same. 

"Oh, just wondering, where did you go to find a mortal for our little competition?" Apollo asked, stroaking Hermes soft hair. 

"The streets of New York." Hermes said, half asleep. 

Apollo laughed. "Well no wonder you lost! You've never been the best as picking up mortals, either. 

"I got you." Hermes shot back. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm not saying."

"Well at least tell me who it was. If you keep going on and on about their sex skill and don't tell me, I might skin you."

Apollo chuckled. "You are sure you want to know?"

"Positive."

The blonde grinned. "Perseus Jackson."

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written Apollo/Hermes before... not as long as I'd like it but here it is. Let me know how I did!  
> Thanks for the prompt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth/Percy smut for Mothra45592

Ever since Annabeth had discovered the joys of sex, her and Percy were rarely bored. 

Given that Percy and her had been part of two prophecies in in less than ten years, there really wasn't much time for physical pleasure. 

But now, they had all the time they wanted. And, at the moment, complete privacy.

Hidden away inside a large pocket of air, entirely submerged inside Camp-Half blood's piece of ocean, Annabeth quickly took her shoes and socks off, unclasping her bra from behind. Percy had already unbuttoned her shirt and was licking a stripe down Annabeth's chest, rubbing her right nipple with one hand and teasing her clit through her shorts with the other. The blonde shuddered, inhaling quickly and reaching over to undo her boyfriend's pants. 

The view of the ocean from below and Percy's baren chest was amazing, some of the best views she'd ever seen. Annabeth lied down on her back, as Percy took her shorts, pulling them down to her ankles, and rubbing the wetness he found there.

"Shit Annabeth, you're already wet?"

"We are underwater." She mumbled, cut short by a scream she muffled when Percy suddenly thrust a finger into her around her panties. She could feel the water around them start to churn, bubbling in excitement along with Percy's emotions. 

He quickly shoved off his pants and Annabeth groaned at the buldge she could see through his underwear. She grabbed the waistband and yanked it down, setting the nine inch long member free, and immediately taking it in her mouth. She loved sucking his dick because she had never been able to take the whole thing at once, so everytime they had sex, it was a challenge. 

Percy's hands went to her hair, fisting into it, groaning and shuddering at the tongue pleasuring him. The water was becoming wilder now, but their bubble stayed untouched.

As he neared his orgasam, he pulled Annabeth's mouth off his dick, shoving her down and she grinned. She told him she wanted it rough tonight and he was delivering.

Annabeth got back onto the ground, spreading her legs out in invitation. As Percy lined himself up with Annabeth's entrance, she leaned forward on her elbows and whispered, "Give me everything, Jackson. "

He reply was hot in her ear, giving her goosebumps. "Gladly."

He thrust in and Annabeth shouted out in unexpected pain and overwhelming pleasure. Percy was more forceful than ever, snapping in and out sharply with his hips, making unholy noises than belonged in a porn video. Annabeth wasn't far from her tipping point when she felt somthing prodding at her asshole, begging for entrance. 

"Per-Percy." She stuttered.

"Shh, Wise Girl. Let me take control."

It must be water, Annabeth realized with a start. A slick jet of water suddenly slipped past her defenses, into her ass. She gasped, and it felt amazing. More than amazing, it felt so foriegn. Her and Percy had never tried anal, and she was desperately wondering why. It felt like a tentacle, slowing invading further and further, stretching her one hole as Percy pounded into the other one, stretching her open from both holes. Oh this was going to give her fantasies for months.

Another water like tentacle touched her mouth, and she opened right away, sucking and having trouble breathing at her strange sideways angle. She watched Percy, panting and watching her with blown pupils. Annabeth knew he was close.

The tentacle in her ass suddenly expanded, she knew it Percy's doing, and she screamed around the one in her mouth. Her pussy tightened around her Percy's cock, and her orgasam came crashing down on her. She actually might have blacked out for a second, and then Percy came too, shooting hot semen into her, and Annabeth quivered, watching her god-like boyfriend have his orgasam.

The jets of water sunk away into the ocean water around them, as the two caught their breath. Percy's broad chest heaved, and Annabeth tried to sit up but was shaking too hard.

Percy caught Annabeth's lips in a kiss, laughing airily into her mouth. "Like my new trick?"

Annabeth could feel that she wasn't going to be able to sit for weeks and she loved it. "We are doing that again."

The brunette smirked. "Hopefully we didn't cause any major flooding, because I know for sure we caused at least a little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It wasn't as long as it could have been but there was very little dialogue... I'm not sure how to write smut that well yet, so please let me know how I did! Comment your request and thanks for this one Mothra45592!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason/Piper/Annabeth/Percy smut for marcoasmartins.

Piper wanted to do it in the Aphrodite cabin, while it was empty, of course. Annabeth voted the Athena cabin, or the big house, as it was frequently out of use in certain rooms. Jason was versatile, as usual. But Percy voted his cabin. Large, empty, dark, perfect.

It all started with Piper getting the great idea to get Jason in the mood, and boy he was in the mood, but not with her.

Jason and Percy were starting to get undressed even before they reached the cabins, Annabeth and Piper enjoying the view of their boyfriends getting off on each other. Piper's hand made it inside her pants, down to her dripping wet pussy to slip a finger inside. The two boys stumbled their way into the Poseidon cabin, Percy giving   
Jason red marks over his neck and exposed chest. 

Annabeth grabbed Piper's face, kissing it roughly and moaning to let her friend's tongue inside. Piper hasilty closed the door, glancing at clouds gathering overhead the ocean.

Piper snatched a condom from Percy's nightstand, easy access, and walked over to the dark haired boy.

"Stand." She commanded in charmspeak, watching Jason whine at where he and Percy were steadily undressing.

Percy stood, although lazily, and stared at Piper with hooded eyes. Lust bubbled up in her.

Annabeth came up behind Piper, slowly pulling Piper's pants down to her ankles, kneading her ass and kissing her. Piper almost forgot Percy was waiting patiently, until he made a noise between pleasure and pain, watching the two girls make love.

"Jason, blow him."

Jason give his girlfriend a wolfish grin and got on his knees in front of Percy.

"Can't be much better than that when I last blew you, huh?" Percy challanged, grinning right back at Jason.

"I guess we'll find out."

The blonde licked Percy's entire tip and Percy hissed through his teeth.

Piper then lied down on the floor, Annabeth across from her. They arranged their legs and properly and starting with horribly slow grinding through their panties. Annabeth was being a little shit, until Piper couldn't stand it and shook her underwear off, shoving two fingers into herself Annaberh was more than willing to help, while they had a perfect view of Jason's blonde head bobbing back and forth on Percy's thick cock.

Percy groaned and threw his head back, then watching his girlfriend scissor Pipe must have been the tipping point.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, coming suddenly and without warning into Jason's mouth. Annabeth rubbed Piper's knub with her knuckles and Piper gasped in surprise.

The girls changed position as Jason walked over, taking Annabeth's ass in his hands and pulling it to onto his cock. On the opposite wall Percy was leaned heavily on, his member was already starting to harden again.

Piper smirked, having gotten up on all fours and shaking her ass in Percy's direction. The son of Poseidon had gotten his sex drive from his godly half, already up for round two.

He immediately lined up with Piper's entrance, rubbing at it for a bit before shoving in, tip to balls in one thrust. Piper's hands clawed at empty floor, shouting out as Percy played with her breasts. 

"Mmm, fuck Pipes, you're so tight." He breathed into her ear, clamping down on her neck with his teeth. "Look at you, getting fucked by your best friend's boyfriend. Look at them fuck eachother."

She looked up to watch her boyfriend thrust into another girl and clamped herself tightly around Percy, only moaning in response to his dirty talk and more turned on than she probably should be. 

Not moments later, Jason yelled, in tandem with Annabeth, and they both came, squirting into the floor and eachother, entirely out of breath. 

Percy went harder, pounding mercilessly into Piper's pussy.

"Fuck me Jackson!" She screamed, twisting her head to see his heavy eyes watching Jason finger his own ass, cumming for the second time.

Then she felt a swipe of a tongue across her asshole, and shrieked in pleasure. Annabeth twisted her index finger into Piper's tight hole, and Percy's thumb joined her. Jason came over to kiss Piper like his life depended on it, shoving his tounge into her mouth.

It was too much, getting screwed in both holes, Percy's hands on her nipples, Jason's mouth on hers and she came, shaking violently and gasping for air. Her walls tightened around Percy and he came, hot semen spilling into her belly. 

Percy gently pulled out, and fell onto his back next to Jason, both chests heaving, still naked.

Annabeth fell next to Piper, each trembling and in a post-orgasam haze. 

There was way no one heard that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this piece! It's my second ever actual smut so don't expect the best... I'm actually have trouble keeping my smuts as long as my other one shots, any ideas how to make it longer? I'm kinda stuck. Thanks so much for reading and thank you marcoasmartins for the request!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason/Nico/Percy for DarkHell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update... I was having a bit of trouble with this and wanted to re-edit and rewrite... ugh I was a mess. But here it is!

"No better than Footloose."

"I've only heard that once. How does it go again?" 

"Kinda like, at the beginning, dun chu dun dun chu, duh chu duh cuh." 

Jason and Nico laughed at Percy in silence. 

"Then it's like, dun dun dun! Dun dun- ok stop laughing."

Jason jumped over a large puddle in the mud. "No, keep going."

Nico jumped the puddle behind Jason. "It's getting good."

Percy pointedly walked on top of the puddle. "Very clever." He grumbled.

Jason snickered again and pulled their map out, tracing red and blue dotted lines with his finger. "Almost there. We should be quieter now."

Percy raised his hands, jumping around loudly on purpose. 

Nico threw a stick, expertly landing it in Percy's hair. "Perfect aim."

Percy fished it out and looked impressed. "That was fabulous. But neither of you have seriously heard of ACDC? That's like, one of the seven sins."

Nico shrugged. He took the map from Jason, looking ahead then squinting into the sun. He was roasting hot, sweltering in his outfit of all black. "All I know is they sing some songs and play guitar. "

"But it's so much more than that!" Percy gestured, Riptide swinging lazily by his side. "It's about wicked guitar solos and awesome music. My mom will tell you the same thing."

"Can't argue with that." Nico said, dreaming about Sally Jackson's blue chocolate chip cookies. 

The three demi-gods finally approached a small, square building, no bigger than an apartment, made of entirely pavement. Nico speculated out loud it must have a magical barrier, or hidden entrance, probably underground. 

Jason's voice lowered to a whisper. "This must be it. According to Octivain's vision, it's inside the structure, not around it.."

"Which is just outstanding." Percy sneered, scanning the surroundings. Nico could see the gears turning in his head, watching the son of Poseidon, along with Jason. 

Jasom jerked his head to the left at Nico, to the right at Percy, and each went quietly around the building, making a full three sixty then meeting with Jason again, while Jason stood guard.

"Ok, here's what I say we do," he said after a few moments. "Like Nico said, it has some sort of unseen entrance, whether magical or not. I vote we throw a few things at the walls, see what happens and go from there."

"Jason, that sounds like a plan I would come up with." Percy said, grinning. Nico grinned too.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jason deadpanned.

"No no, it was a compliment! I'm all for throwing things. In fact-" Percy suddenly threw Riptide, hitting the structure with a echoing ring throughout the forest. Nothing happened, and Riptide suddenly dissipated. 

Nico chucked a stick without hitting any walls, and again, nothing happened.

"Hopefully it does the same thing to humans." Nico muttered, watching a butterfly flutter through the air, seeing nothing happen to it.

"Let's hope, because there isn't a human guinea pig to test,"

Percy shuddered. "Please don't say that. Let's go." He unsheathed Riptide again, gripping it at the ready.

Jason looked at Nico, confused, but Nico just shook his head. Percy really didn't like being a rodent. Or talking about it. Ever since Nico briefly became a corn plant, corn was strictly out his diet.

Percy creeped foward in the front, Nico bringing up the rear, pulling out his sword. If this was some sort of trap, they had little way of contacting their friends, or even mortals to save them. In the middle of the Montana forest was possibly the worst place to be.

"Don't worry, Nico." Percy had told him earlier, when he pointedly noticed Nico was worried very much. "We're right on the Canadian border. Some nice guy from Canada will see us and save us if it's a trap. That's practically what they do."

The son of Hades usually wasn't concerned about much. He'd been through two great wars, seen death, seen blood, raised the dead more than a couple of times, but something felt off about this place. It was too easy to find. He tried to squish down those feelings by watching Percy shoving Jason in an attempt to touch the walls.

"Knock it off, dude." Jason shoved Percy in turn, the idiots wrestling near a possible demi-god trap. 

"I'm not touching it!" 

Nico said nothing. He wasn't their dad. It wasn't like any of them were expecting Jason to get a good hit in Percy's ribs, or counting on Percy stumbling into the wall, only having time to make a faint grunt before poofing into thin air without warning.

Even though that's what happened. 

"Jason!" Nico shouted, rumming foward and throwing up his hands after sheathing his sword.

After taking a good long glare at Jason, the two started carefully scoping the land around where their friend disappeared into nothing. 

"Hopefully he isn't hurt..." Jason muttered, looking heartbroken. What a sap.

"Don't worry," Nico said, attempting at a comforting gesture. "He isn't dead."

It didn't exactly work, from what Nico could tell.

"Well, I suppose the only way to find out what happened is to do the same thing Percy did." Nico said, after a few moments of empty quiet, save the birds around them.

Jason nodded, silently agreeing, and the two stepped foward, putting their hands on the wall, then poof.

Everything around Nico turned swirly, swishing into a water color of green, blue, and black of of his own clothes, efficiently and quickly making him sick to his stomach. He started to feel like they'd been tossed into a never ending cycle of quick dry in a drier, until it all stopped and he was suddenly pitched foward, managing to land on his feet on what he could only assume was the inside of the building. Concrete on the inside too, with no visible lighting, although it was bright inside. 

Jason landed next to him, blinking rapidly, pulling out his sword at the ready. Nico steadied him, glancing around to area to find Percy, hunched over a large bed placed in the middle of the floor, shaking violently. 

Without much thought, both boys sprinted to Percy. Nico involuntarily wrinkled his nose at the smell of vomit coming from his friend, but was surprised to see the moment any vomit hit the floor, it dissipated into nothing. 

They let Percy finish his little spell, Jason awkwardly patting the former's shoulder. 

"So, about where are we?" Percy asked, wiping his mouth with a hand. 

"Probably in the middle of a trap." Nico said.

"Enlightining, Nico." Percy snapped, rolling his eyes and sitting up on the bed, jumping a bit. "Comfy bed, though."

Jason shook his blonde head, sitting next to Percy. "I bet this is some sort of game for the gods."

"I'd take that bet but you're probably right."

Nico was about to say Jason was a massive drag down right now, but was cut short by a shiny heart clapping into exsistance about five inches from his face. He made a less than impressive shriek and jumped back. Whatever sort of prank this was, it was falling directly into the unfunny category. 

"Hello children!" Said the floating heart, and Nico wanted to die. 

"Aphrodite." Jason said in suprise. 

"Yes! It's me! Hello!" She repeated, and although she wasn't visible, Nico wanted to punch her face. He didn't even have to turn around to know Percy agreed.

"So, you three cuties are probably wondering what you're doing in this box of mine!" 

It was a high pitched, squeaky voice, and Nico had to wonder if she wasn't drunk on some sort of godly drink. Did such a drink even exist? If it did, Aphrodite probably had had too much at this point.

"Yes, quite." Percy spat, arms crossed. 

"Well, if you'll remember, I promised to make Percy's love life interesting! And interesting it is!" The goddess then sighed, almost troubled like, like someone else had screwed over Percy's love life, and not her. "But lately, things have been, well, boring! And you three here, you're my favorites! A trio and children of the big three all trapped in the same room together, the possibilities are endless!"

And Nico reaaallllyyy didn't like the way this conversation was headed. He turned around to see both Jason and Percy squinting at the heart like it had used the last of the toilet paper.

Aphrodite continued on. "But don't fret, I've planned this for a bit now! I'm very excited to see where this leads!"

"Cut the crap, Aphrodite." Percy said abruptly, standing and pointed accusingly at the goddesses heart. "What do we need to do to get out, since there's obviously no relic or demigod here."

Aphrodite might have gasped, maybe even fainted, but she didn't answer for a bit. Jason looked warily at Percy, probably wondering why he was friends with someone who had a death wish.

"Dear demigods, all you have to do to escape is," she paused, for dramatic effect, "make love"

The room went dead still.

"Now no cheating! You must go all the way through. I trust this will be... more than arousing." Her voice dipped a few octaves. "Have fun and, don't let me down."

The heart flew away, sinking through the roof, and Percy would have probably laughed at it, if he wasn't temporarily brain dead. 

Nico stared, open mouthed at empty air, trying not to choke. 

"What-what did she say?" Jason asked very quietly, as though afraid to break somthing if he spoke too loud.

There was no movement for a long while, just silence and Nico blinking at nothing.

Eventually, Nico slowly turned around, seeing Percy looking at nothing in particular, and Jason redder than a fire truck. Did Aphrodite say what she really said? Maybe not. Surely not. Maybe they just had a mass hullucation, or some god was fucking with them. That must be it, he thought. His dad, probably. Hades had that sort of humor.

He thought he might be able to convince himself of that, until he looked at Percy, watching Percy absently lick his lips and

Fuck.

Nico was getting a hard on.

Something about this room was off, he knew it from the beginning. The air or some shit was causing him to become aroused. 

While Jason and Percy tried to sort through was just happened, Nico was busily trying to hide a boner. Fuck he hated the gods.

Nico didn't know what to say. Should he even say anything? How long would they be trapped in here before they gave in and... what? Fucked eachother? Nico blushed even at the thought, picking strings at the end of his shirt and breathing rapidly.

"So, what?" Jason awkwardly said, far too loud and Nico flinched. "We, uh, we what?" He stuttered and blinked before saying, "we fuck?" Then grimaced at his own words.

"Fuck, I hate the gods." Was all Percy had to say, Nico nodding in agreement.

The son of Poseidon stood suddenly, throwing his hands up. "I have a girlfriend!" He yelled like he suddenly remembered. 

"Well me too, Jackson!" Jason shouted in response. Oh no, Nico thought, this was hot. "But if we don't do what Aphrodite wants, we'll be here forever! Literally!"

"You mean to tell me you actually want to shove your dick up someone's ass?!"

"No!"

"Then why-"

"STOP!" Nico screamed. He looked desperately at the two. "Jason is right. If we don't... who knows what Aphrodite might do." The goddess was known for her quick temper, both in Greek and Roman form. They all three knew she would do much worse things than kill them if they didn't comply. And besides, Nico had this horrible feeling the were going to do what she wanted whether they liked it or not. 

"Who cares what she does?" Percy said wildly. "If she strikes me dead, I'd honestly rather have that option."

Jason swallowed loudly. "But we don't have that option, you know that Percy."

Percy looked like he'd rather keep arguing, fighting with himself on the inside, but in the end, he just sighed. "Nico's already hard." He said, coving his eyes and waving in Nico's general direction.

Nico grit his teeth, watching Jason flush bright pink.

It all seemed fake, like a fever dream. Nico had only gone as far as kissing, fuck's sake he was a virgin! He'd never even gotten a blow job, let alone actually take it up the ass. He wasn't sure but he might have started shaking, begging for this to be fake, please be fake. 

But Percy walked over to Nico and looked him dead in the eyes. "Just-." He sighed. "Just let me do this, ok?"

Nico wasn't sure if he nodded or shook he head but the son of Poseidon sunk to his knees and starting fumbling with Nico's pants.

Now it was Nico's turn to be brain dead.

He was vaguely aware of Jason staring wide eyed in the background, feeling his legs turn to jelly, watching his life long crush pulling his pants to his ankles.

Every nerve was on fire, every touch felt like a burn into his skin, blood rushing into his cock and face continually. He was more than painfully hard, straining against his underwear, quiet moaning noises creeping past his lips with no warning. He was begging to be released, and fully aware of the moment Percy did what Nico wanted, there honestly was no going back. 

Maybe he didn't want to go back.

Fuck this fucking room with its fucking air.

Percy looked up at Nico, asking for permission, Nico swallowed thickly and nodded. The moment Percy's hand grabbed him, Nico threw his head back and groaned, hands flying to his friend's hair and fisting in it without permission. It was obvious Percy knew what he was doing, so Nico let him take control, abruptly licking Nico's wet slit. Shivers ran down Nico's spine, heart racing. 

Then Percy finally took the entire member in his mouth, tip to balls, relaxing his jaw to let the end rub the back of his throat, and Nico yelled out, nearly collapsing in on himself. 

Percy went on like this, sucking slowly back and forth, when Nico felt a large body pressed up behind him. He involuntarily squeaked, feeling Jason's buldge against his ass the same time Percy massaged his balls. Nico came, suddenly and into Percy's mouth. He swallowed it all then stood up, Jason's and his bodies trapping Nico between them. Without pause, they started attacking eachothers mouths, biting and moaning. Percy was grinding against Nico's front, who was becoming hard again, most likely the magic of Aphrodite, while Jason's frame trapped and ground slowly on Nico's ass.

Nico's mouth started making noises on its own, his hand moving against his will to grab Percy's cock through his pants. Percy groaned into Jason's mouth, both boys towering above his own head, so Nico took his chance. I must have gone crazy, he though while unzipping Percy's pants. 

He pulled everything at once, watching his large nine inch dick spring free and come to rest on his stomach. 

Jason and Percy broke apart to each pull their shirts off, Nico transfixed by precome leaking from Percy's tip. 

"You got your turn." Jasom suddenly growled. "Mine now." 

Percy, surprisingly, did little more than glare in response. Jason steered Nico to the bed, more than not throwing the smaller boy into it, then shedding all his clothing. Nico stared, watching all six foot of Jason on display in front of him. He felt a dip in the bed and Percy was beside him, stroking his own cock with eyes on Jason. 

"Take your shirt off." Jason ordered, and Nico happily complied, throwing everything to the floor with no embarrassment. All he wanted was Jason's dick in his ass, or hands. Whichever came first. 

Maybe the thoughts that were coming to his mind should have scared him, or at least surprised him. But watching Percy first suck him off, then being ground against by Jason and his crush give no room for decent thought process.

Jason forced Nico face first on the bed, Nico planting his feet on the ground, ass up. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and fucking horny. He could hear Jason popping open a bottle of somthing, lubes, he guessed, and had a few ideas of how Percy was helping him, as Percy had suddenly left the bed. 

"Fuck, Percy." Jason muttered, sounding like he run a race.

"Fuck Nico first, he'll like that."

Nico whined, pressed up on the bed, aching for a touch or a kiss or somthing. The whine turned into a moan when Jason came up behind the smaller boy and lined himself up with Nico's entrance. There was a slight hesitation. 

"Virgin?" Jason simply asked.

Nico probably should have been embarrassed but he just nodded and whined louder. 

"Lucky Jason." Nico could practically hear Percy's grin. 

Jason started off slow, painfully slow, entering his tip in bit by bit, Nico squirming beneath him, panting and in various degrees of pain. Jason grabbed Nico's hips, waiting each time there was a pained noise, then continued, until Jasom was bottomed out inside of Nico. 

He rubbed Nico's ass appreciatively, then started to move, and it felt amazing. More than amazing, Nico felt full, stretched to the maximum around Jason's thick cock, rutting against the bed in an attempt to go faster. Jason understood, and started thrusting quicker, balls slapping on Nico's thighs, both yelling in pleasure. 

Nico grabbed wildly at the sheets, bracing himself more firmly on the floor. Percy then came up behind Jason, still rubbing himself, and whispered something to the other boy. At once, Jason suddenly stopped and pulled out, Nico whining from the sudden loss. But Percy layed down on the bed, dick at full attention and pulled Nico onto his chest. He then slowly slipped himself into Nico's hole, biting down on his ear and moaning quietly. 

Both boys watched while Jason hovered over them, and lined himself up with Nico, where Percy's cock was already invading. Nico wanted to protest, he couldn't possibly take both monster dicks at the same time, but he was proven wrong, and Jason shoved inwards, rubbing against Percy's cock and Nico screamed. 

He was stretched so horribly and wonderfully simultaneously, all three voices creating noises that belonged in a porno. And when Nico looks back on the occasion, he knows it was magic that allowed him to take both Percy and Jason at once.

He absently wondered if Annabeth or Piper could pleasure either boy like this, but shoved the thought out of his mind. He didn't care. Jason and Percy were his now, both thrusting eagerly into Nico.

Percy came first, stuttering and shaking, shooting his seed into Nico, and the other two quickly followed suit, Nico coming messily over his own stomach, gripping hard onto Percy's arms. 

Jasom tenderly pulled out, then Percy and Nico slumped on the mattress beside Percy. All three layed quietly, panting, beginning to regain higher brain function once more. 

Percy just covered his eyes, sighing sadly, almost resigned. Jason said nothing, watching the ceiling with confused looking eyes.

"Please...." Percy said quietly after a bit. "Plese tell me I'm not the only one who enjoyed that so much fucking more than I should have."

The other demigods just nodded slowly. Nico knew he enjoyed it. Did that mean he was fucked in the head? Both Jason and Percy had girlfriends, good girlfriends, and Nico had a boyfriend. Did they cheat? Would they understand? Were they even going to tell? 

"Do we get out now?" Nico said, annoyed by his own thoughts, and in an instant, all three of them were back in the forest, fully clothed and cleaned up.

"We never talk about this again. Ever. Got it?" Jason said, panicking and pointing. Both agreed and they started their way back, and not a word was spoken the entire time.

Nico had this strange feeling it was going to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out way longer than I wanted. Better than short, I suppose. Tell me what you thought! And what the hell we almost reached one thousand hit, how???? Thanks for the love my lovely people. Sorry again for the slow update and thanks for the request DarkHell!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel/Annabeth smut for NotYourBitch

Really, Rachel was making this far too easy. With Annabeth's outfits and Rachel's little to no self control, it couldn't have gone better.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth harder!" Rachel screamed, throwing her head back and clutching the bed sheets. Annabeth happily obeyed, thrusting the her strap on dildo harder, faster. Rachel was on her layed on her back, red hair sprawled around her head, covered in sweat and begging.

The girls had had this little arrangement for a few weeks, when Annabeth found out Percy was fucking Jason and they decided to have an open relationship. 

This was great news for Annabeth. 

Rachel had been a thorn is her side for longer than she cared to admit, and utterly humiliating the girl with sex was almost the best idea Annabeth ever had. Until she started actually liking going at it with another girl. Maybe she was bi, she wasn't sure entirely. Rachel gave her a way to let off steam and discover the joys of lesbian sex, which, she had been missing out on for years now.

The blonde reached into her backpack full of toys and pulled out another dildo, smaller this time, and aligned it with Rachel's anus. The girl moaned in response, and Annabeth pushed it past the tight ring of muscle, moving the dildos in time with eachother. 

Annabeth started speeding up, watching the girl below her with a predatory grin. Sure, this all started off as a prank, but her pride would never allow her to confess that to Rachel. Having someone to dominate, it was something else, something new. And she loved it.

Rachel began to shake with pleasure, and suddenly came, squirting and swearing loudly. Both toys were slowly removed from the well used holes and moved to Annabeth's mouth, where she licked them clean while Rachel watched. The strap on was removed and dropped to the ground, where Annabeth sat and spread her legs.

"Lick." She said simply. It was an order.

And it really wasn't like Rachel not to obey an order. The red head crawled foward, still trembling. She used her fingers to spread apart the lips of Annabeth's pussy and licked in between each fold of skin. The other girl groaned quietly in appreation. She wasn't as good as Percy, but she would get there.

"Finger my ass, Dare." Annabeth said, grabbing Rachel's fingers and licking them for a lube. Rachel seemed only a bit shocked, before sliding her spit slicked fingers into both Annabeth's holes. Unexpected, but amazing.

The faster Rachel would finger the blonde, the faster Annaberh would swear, shoving her hips down faster onto the fingers inside her. Rachel scissored herself with the other hand, coming violently for the second time into her own hand.

"Fuck!" Annabeth yelled, spraying everywhere as she too came, her heat clamping down on Rachel's fingers. 

It was quiet, save for the girls heavy breathing. 

"Good?" Rachel asked, unsure.

"Not bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short... I'll try to post another on Monday. Everything has been a blur and I couldnt believe I hadn't posted on this for so long. Sorry for the wait!! I was also updating another fic of mine, When in Rome, if you'd like to check that out! Also, how on earth does this have so many hits??? It's crazy! Thank you so fucking much!! Thanks NotYourBitch for this request!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank/Leo mutual pining for NotYourBitch

Frank was lucky he had Percy. Well, for more than the obvious reasons.

Percy was an expert on developing... uncomfortable feelings for a friend.

When Frank first met Leo, it was like having an annoying younger brother who you weren't actually related to. And it was more than unfortunate that he and Hazel were just starting to figure things out between eachother when Leo was thrust in the middle of it all. Being around the younger boy, Frank had never felt completely at ease. At the time, he'd brushed it off on the fact that Leo could quite literally, burn the only thing keeping him alive. 

But now, he's thinking there may be more to it.

He's noticing things a strait man should not really be noticing. Like how Leo's eyes would light up when someone would laugh at his joke, or how proud he would be when some contraption of his would work flawlessly, or how the light caught on the blonde bits of his hair or the grease that seemed to be permanently stuck to his jawline.

It was a problem.

As time went on, as the seven would hang out together, every thought Frank had seemed to be dominated by Leo. By his grin, by his voice, by his hair or his lips. It was driving Frank insane, both mentally and even sexually., and he knew if he didn't do something about it, and soon, he would explode. 

So he went to Percy.

"You like.... Leo?" Percy said after a long silence. 

Frank nodded, head in his hands and blushing furiously. He couldn't even look at Percy, afraid of what he'd see there. He'd both come out to Percy as bi, and admitted his awkward crush at the same time. They were both friends of Leo, for Hades sake what was he thinking? 

He was about to stand up and shout 'sike! Gotcha!' And play it off as a prank, when he felt Percy's hand on his shoulder. 

"Why Leo, I'll never know, but I understand, Frank."

Frank sighed in relief, rubbing his face. "I was so worried for a second there."

Percy laughed, sitting beside Frank on his bed. "What about? For having feelings for a friend? Dude, that's happened more times to me than I can count. And I've been on both ends."

"Not that..." Frank said quietly, embarrassed again.

Percy sobered, clasping Frank's hand in his own. "I've always got your back. No matter what, ok? Remember Alaska?"

Frank chuckled. How could he forget Alaska? "I'm just..." he sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've got all these weird feelings and I don't know what to do with them."

"Maybe talk to him?" Percy said. "I wished I had with Annabeth. We eventually figured it out, but we took the hard way not ever talking."

Frank bristled at the thought. Tell Leo? That had to be the worst idea he's ever heard. "I don't think I can do that." He said finally, after a bit of thought. What would happen if he did tell Leo? Hey, I've been trying to get rid of you for a year long, and now I finally realized it's because I had a crush on you and I still do. Date me?

He thanked Percy for his time and left, wandering out to the archery range, where, unknown to him, Leo sat watching.

Leo spied on Frank for a few minutes before sneaking out of the range and walking to the Poseidon cabin. The moment he slipped inside, he heard Percy sigh.

"You two are fucking difficult."

\-----------

Leo fidgeted with his shirt sleeve, biting the skin off his lip at the same time. He was gonna do it. He was going to tell Frank he had a weird, highschooler crush on him. And Frank would stare at him in disbelief, then in disgust and shove Leo away and they would never talk again. 

Cool.

Leo was okay with that.

"Fuck." He said outloud, spinning his office chair in circles, waiting for Frank to come in. Leo had faced Gaia, monsters, other demi-gods, the bad end of Piper's corunicoupa (yikes) and lived to tell the tale.

Then why was this the scariest thing he's every done?

Ever since Hazel and Frank had drifted apart, Leo's imagination had done what it does best- gone crazy. And maybe it had gone a little too crazy because lately, Leo's mind had been full of nothing but Frank. The guy was adorable, hot, and intimidating, all at once. It was overwhelming and frighting and Leo had no idea what to do with himself.

But he knew someone who did know what to do, hopefully. Percy.

When Leo came from the archery range after creepily watching the object of his affections, he went straight to Percy. The two talked for less than a minute, in which Percy told Leo to grow a pair and tell Frank for fuck's sake, or he would.

So here Leo was, sitting at his worktable, spinning mindlessly in his chair and heart beating a million miles a minute. 

Then he heard the door open and Leo jumped to his feet, embarrassingly fast, and wiped the grease from his face.

Frank came into view, all big and muscles and somehow cute at the same time, and he looked just as nervous as Leo felt. 

Leo tugged at his shirt again, and gluped. 

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a blast to write! I'm turning out to adore this ship and it's the very first time I've even heard of it. Hope you liked it! Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3 Thanks for the request NotYourBitch!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper/Hazel for NotYourBitch

Above deck, Hazel shoved her hair back from her face. The humidity did awful things to her hair, especially up in the air above the ocean. 

It was relaxing, though. Up high, but not too high, where she could breath easily for the first time in months. 

They weren't currently under attack by monsters, which was nice. The ocean waves crashing lazily up against eachother, sending a light salty spray to Hazel's face. Leo was busily tinkering and talking with Festus, Jason and Annabeth each in their separate cabins. Coach Hedge and poor Frank were one sidedly arguing about weapons and Percy had jumped off deck to the ocean hours ago.

Hazel kept her eye out for monsters, bad weather, and, as Coach Hedge had advised, flying or swimming cupcakes. (Which really might have been a poke at Jason and Percy)

"You all alone up here?" 

Hazel turned her head. Piper was coming from below deck, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She came up from a nap to check on me, Hazel thought with a smile.

"Yep. My watch." Hazel said, leaning on the guard rail. Piper stood next to her, doing the same and breathing in the ocean.

"Who's next?" She asked. Hazel shrugged. Probably Percy, but she just couldn't bring herself to ask him away from the ocean. Jason might be willing to do it, but he needed his rest more than Hazel did at the moment.

"I'll probably do it." The shorter girl admitted, pushing her hair back again. "But you're welcome to join me."

It was quiet for a moment, before Piper answered. "Sure." 

The girls sunk to the floor, sitting cross legged. Hazel wasn't worried about an attack. There was nothing but ocean for miles, so Percy would find it before she did. Both weapons were laying ready though, just in case. 

Piper pulled a pack of playing cards from her pocket, rainbow eyes sparkling. "I've got a game I think you'll like."

 

Hours of playing later, and Hazel still hadn't come close to winning. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow on their faces and making it hard to read the cards.

"I give up! I quit!" Hazel said, throwing up her hands. Piper laughed merrily, showing her set of, yet again, winning cards. Hazel laughed too, watching Piper collect the cards and put them away.

"You'll get it eventually. You always do." Piper chided, grinning.

"You'd be lucky if I ever play this horrible game again!" 

Piper, still laughing, stood up and glanced to the sea below, Hazel followed suit and dusted her pants off, and when she looked up, Piper was watching her, a small smile playing on her lips.

Hazel blushed despite herself. "What?" She asked. 

Piper said nothing, just searched Hazel's eyes for something Hazel half hoped she would find, and half terrified of what would happened when she did.

The sun dipped lower and a deep red washed over them, the ocean spray sending rainbows the same pattern as Piper's eyes. The taller girl leaned foward and Hazel's breath hitched, closing her eyes. It was like magic. 

"Pipes..." she whispered, very unsure of herself. Piper just gently rubbed her cheek, and their lips met in a quick kiss. Nothing more, but Hazel found herself wanting to it be more.

Piper rubbed Hazel's cheek again, smiling fondly and blushing. Hazel, heart poundly so loudly she was sure Piper could hear, reached out again for maybe another kiss, and then they were suddenly drenching wet, head to toe.

"PERCY!" Piper screamed and at smug looking Percy, who knew exactly what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is a bit shorter because I didn't want to drag out a short and sweet moment... but I hope its still good. Also, subscribe to Willne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Percy soulmate AU for NotYourBitch

Percy really didn't like walking around with a bare wrist.

Not that most people chose to, but he was fairly certain that nobody but his mom had ever seen his wrist without a cover. Camp Half Blood sold multicolored covers in various sizes, but Percy had three cents and a couple of mini oreos, and he guessed that they didn't accept week old snacks as payment.

Covering the words "fucks sake" printed in bold on your wrist really wasn't the definition of easy.

Percy was seventeen years old, and still hadn't met his soulmate.

He was told that eighty percent of the population meets their soulmates before they turn sixteen, but that obviously wasn't true for him. Was he spiteful? Yeah, you could say that. 

Being the child of the prophecy, and then not really, and having to fix up the gods mess, blowing up every school in a ten mile radius, being sent on a new quest every summer, at this point, Percy could only hope he hadn't killed his soulmate in the process. Aphrodite had promised Percy a difficult love life and she was making good on that vow.

His mom said the day would come when it was supposed to, but that's a lot of talk for someone who doesn't even have a soulmark. 

Percy's soulmark showed up a few years ago, when he and Annabeth were fooling around at camp. At the time, he was convinced he was like his mom, without a soulmark, and he was in love with Annabeth. That was, of course, before the words "fucks sake" showed up like a tattoo from thin air.

That was also before Annabeth died in the war defending Percy's Achilles spot.

He needed a soulmark cover and the oreos just weren't cutting it.

"Need some cash?" A voice said.

Percy looked behind him. Travis Stoll was strutting over to the vending machine proudly, a large wad of cash stuffed in his right hand and a flashlight in the other.

"Nah, I'm good." Percy said, waving the other boy off. Maybe he'd just cut a shirt or an old pair of pants and use that.

Travis raised his eyebrows, as if temping Percy to ask what exactly he was doing. Percy wasn't sure he wanted to know. Grabbing each side of the vending machine, he stuck the flashlight in the dispenser, jamming it open and punching in some numbers.

Percy was surprised to see a black wrist cover come sliding into the dispenser. "Thanks Travis." He said, slipping the cover over his soulmark.

"I'm Connor but whatever." The boy mumbled, having grasped the flashlight between his teeth and violently throwing something inside the machine. 

Percy started backing up, watching faint tendrils of smoke start to rise. "Uh, Connor? That supposed to happen?" He asked.

"Working on it." Connor grunted, reaching up as far as his armpit. There was more smoke, than a loud BANG that rattled the glass and Percy's teeth.

Percy really didn't want to be blamed for a theft he didn't commit (ok so he was reaping the benefits, no biggie) or what turned out to be a bomb inside a vending machine, so he turned on his heel and took off in the other direction. 

He heard footsteps behind him, and broke out into a sprint when Connor zoomed by in a panic, siding into the Hermes cabin and slamming the door shut

He must have been a bit focused on the fact he was a prime suspect for a bombing, because he ran headlong onto a small, furry body.

"Percy!!" Chiron shouted, hooves stomping around angrily. 

Untangling himself from Grover was more difficult than it should have been because Grover keep yelling nature based profanities when he could have been helping.

"Fucks sake."

And time came to a complete stop.

Percy froze instantly, eyes widening and he stopped breathing. He snapped his head up too look at the owner of the voice.

A boy, about Percy's age, maybe younger, stood there, looking pissed off. He was small, dressed entirely in black with a dark blade strapped to his hip. His hair was a deep black and shaggy, and he had bags under his eyes that gave him a tired traveler look. His shirt bore a cheesy cartoon skull but was mostly covered by a gray bomber jacket.

Percy had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life, and like that, he was in love. This was him. This was his soulmate. 

"Go fuck yourself." He found the words tumbling out of his mouth, faster than his brain could think, and definitely not what he wanted to say.

The boys eyes widened and Percy desperately hoped he didn't have anything stuck between his teeth.

"You little shit." The boy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I swear my updating schedule is so fucking wack) HOW IN THE HOLY HELL DID THIS GET OVER 2000 HITS???? I LITERALLY GRASPED AND ALMOST CRIED LIKE THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! This honestly means so much to me, that this many people actually care about what I write. I cant even wrap my head around it!! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, ily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper/Annabeth smut for Shark964 (honestly I'm so sorry for the delay, hope this is what you were looking for!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes.

Piper looked up from her homework, grinning and laughing quietly. Annabeth was sitting a few feet away from her, in her own desk, squirming and shaking unusually often, even for a person with ADHD. 

Chiron obviously took notice, but decided not to comment on it, until their Greek history session was over. The centaur gently pulled Annabeth by the arm and Piper could swear she heard a quiet moan.

"Annabeth..." Chiron said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Are you alright? You seem jumpy. Somthing on your mind?"

If Piper wasn't practicing self restraint already, she might have laughed out loud. 

Annabeth shook her head, grimacing then shaking her head again. "No, no I'm fine. I promise."

The promise was probably a bit much, but Chiron just furrowed his eyebrows and bid her goodbye. 

The air outside was humid, almost sticky with heat. The sky was bare and the sun beat down on them ruthlessly all day. Piper was sweating the moment she stepped out, wiping her forehead and waiting in the shade for her friend.

Annabeth emerged not too long later, rubbing her thumb absently against her backpack strap.

Piper looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Something bothering you Annie?"

There was a weak glare in response. "You know damn well what's bothering me."

"Hmm, does someone need a little punishment?" Piper asked, leaning closer to her friend on the doorstep of their classroom, then brushing her fingers over Annabeth's nipple, which were covered by nothing more than her shirt.

The blonde shuddered, closing her eyes and sighing. "Someone will see." She said.

"I hope they do."

\-------------

To her left, there was Hazel, to her right, there was Annabeth.

And Annaberh really could not have looked more uncomfortable if she tried.

The girl was squirming, again, and pulling down her shorts to better cover her round ass. Piper had picked Annabeth's clothes and forced her to wear them, the outfit consisting of a skimpy crop top and short volleyball shorts that put most shorts to shame.

If Piper looked at the right angle, she could see the occasional glint of pink poke through both Annabeth's underwear and shorts. It was a small, metal buttplug Piper bought online last winter. Annabeth had been wearing it since this morning and it was a teasing sight. 

Hazel suddenly timed out the free for all beach volley ball match, claiming she'd faint and die if they continued   
so they stopped to remake the teams. Piper approached Annabeth slowly, finding an opportunity, them grabbing the blonde's ass and squeezing. She tensed, but didn't make a noise, so Piper squeezed harder until Annabeth started gasping begging for her to stop.

"Please," she said quietly, watching the other girls around them. "Please let me cum."

Piper placed her lips on Annabeth's cheek and grinned. "Whatever you want." She quickly reached her hand past the elastic band of Annabeth's shorts and rubbed the clit, pinching a nipple with her other hand. It was all skin, here in public, hot breath in Piper's ear and the wetness in her hand.

Annabeth's knees started to buckle, and Piper held her butt in one hand and continued to tease Annabeth's pussy with the other, slipping two fingers in at once. Annabeth came all over Piper's hand, using her arm as support and biting her lip to muffle to noises.

The blonde went to remove the buttplug after she recovered, but Piper violently slapped her hand away, gaining the attention of a few girls around them.

"You'll take it out when I say." Piper growled, gripping Annabeth's wrist and marveling at the complete control her had now. She didn't use charmspeak. She wanted Annabeth to WANT to submit to her. To want to ride her in Piper'scabin, in front of all the Aphrodite children. Want to eat Piper's ass in public.

"But I-" 

"Don't argue with me." Piper whisper, this time sweet, but still threatening.

Annabeth blushed deeply, looking like she wanted to argue. It was in her blood, arguing. She wanted to fight, with every reasonable brain cell, she had. But her body took control, dropping her eyes and mumbling, "Yes Piper"

Piper had so many plans.

\--------------- To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.
> 
> I have a little bit of an explanation and a little bit of a problem. Ao3 IS NOT FUCKING TELLING ME WHEN I GET A COMMENT!! It hasn't been a problem until like four days ago! I wasn't getting any emails about comments or kudos and I thought "fine whatever, it has a shit ton of hits already for some reason but every fic has their time to shine, maybe this one's time is over."
> 
> Bitch I thought. 
> 
> Turns out I have a LOT of comments and request to look through so THAT is why the late update, and short chapter. I will be continuing this one though, because I thought it wasn't good enough and the requester has been so patient. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this long note, and reading the fic. Let me know what you thought and thank you Shark964 for the request!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy recovering from his abusive relationship with Annabeth for IceandFire

Percy knew he wasn't unattractive. He knew he wasn't. Between people like his mom, the campers at Camp Half Blood and the other students at school, he knew he couldn't be ugly.

But maybe he was just sick of looking at the same face everyday and wondering where the hell he went wrong.

Percy sat in his desk, a large hoodie pooling in fabric around him in the seat. He was boiling hot in the summer heat, the school season was almost over, but he didn't dare take the hoodie off. It covered countless scars and the large tattoo he received at New Rome. Annabeth always hated the tattoo. 

He was in his last year of high school, finishing up college applications and signing his names on papers he knew he should show his mom. Nothing like that felt important anymore, nothing felt new or exciting like it should. His classmates were excited to leave, ready to march off into the real world with no preparation because apparently that's half the fun.

Percy wouldn't know. 

The room was silent, pencils tapping quietly against paper and Percy tried his hardest not to chew his nails, a nervous habit that use to drive Annabeth crazy. He watches two students, watches them hold hands and smile at eachother, trying to hide it from their teacher. 

Percy doesn't know what to think, watching them. Maybe he's jealous. Maybe he's confused how it can be so simple, even if it won't last.

He finishes his quiz, rises from his seat and sets the paper down on his teachers desk, desperately ignoring eyes that following him the whole way. He hates the way he feels judged. He hates the way he can't stop be self conscious about it. He's the last person to turn in his paper.

"You may sit quietly until the class is over." The teacher says, tapping away at his computer. 

Their teacher is an ass, always telling off students for shit they never did and people like that make Percy mad. Make him irritable and huffy. Maybe because he's had to deal with so many people like that, ever since he was young.

So he watches the teacher's water bottle, watches droplets start to collect on the outside of the bottle and slowly drips them onto the papers. He knows he was going to fail anyway, he can't read for shit and math is a subject he doesn't feel the need to know. Annabeth never like him for saying that. 

Percy's sick of thinking of Annabeth, noticing little things that remind him of her, that remind him of  _them,_ that make him sick to his stomach with something he can't pin down. He wonders if his mom is right, or is Annabeth is, who's telling to truth.

He's deep in thought when their teachers shrieks in horror and gapes at their papers, thoroughly soaked at this point. 

He doesn't feel like laughing, he just feels a little bit of satisfaction, but it doesn't concern him like it probably should. It doesn't worry him like it does his mom. He isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

\------

When Chiron breaks out a large fiddle shaped instrument and starts strumming, there's a bit of Percy melts right into it, feeling at home where he hasn't before. The flames in front of him climb higher, turning orange and purple and blue all at once and this is the happiest he's been since he and Annabeth split up.

Then there's a person beside him, suddenly and hand on his shoulder and he  _knows_ its coming, he knows before it ever happens but he can't help but flinch  and in an instant the hand is gone.

"Sorry." She says. It's Reyna, dressed as casually as Percy has ever seen her, like a normal camper in a tshirt and jeans. Her eyes are dark, her face drawn tight and Percy thinks they should move or they might put a damper on the flames with their attitudes. 

"You didn't do anything." Percy says back, only slightly suprised at the roughness in his voice. He hasn't used it much latley, didn't need to.

"Yes, I did. I touched you without your permission in an exposed spot and-" Reyna stops herself and shakes her head. She makes a frustrated noise and Percy just watches and waits, nothing on his face but sympathy.

He thinks Reyna could use some.

"Reyna." He says over the crackle of the flames and the laughter of campers but it's very quiet in his head, all just background noise. "I need to- I need to learn to get over it, yeah? This is how to do it." He looks away and runs his eyes, wondering if they hurt from unshed tears or woodsmoke.

The girl beside him sighs, crossing her arms and frowning a bit. "No, its really not."

Percy says nothing, simply reaches out with his hand, waiting. Reyna looks at it, looks at him, like she's deciding to give up a bit of herself for Percy. In a way, she is. Reyna carefully grabs it and sighs again, Percy thinks it's a habit now, and they simply hold hands in front of the fire, watching the people sing and dance and laugh. They watch the children be children and wish they could join in. 

\-----

"Fuck!" Percy hears a loud clang and thud, then a grunt. He walks into the training ring, not having yet uncapped Riptide and sees Clarisse, sitting on the ground in front of a training dummy, heaving like she's run a race.

Percy stays silent because he isn't good with words, never really was and Annabeth would just look at him and tell him it was another one of his flaws.

He feels Clarisse's eyes, though, following him through the ring to the training dummy beside her. He uncaps Riptide and begins throwing himself through a series of exercises, trying not to stop just because Clarisse is there, because she might tell Annabeth he was being stupid at somthing but he realizes  _Annabeth isnt there_ and just hopes this session clears his head.

Percy isn't even halfway through his warm ups when he hears Clarisse stand, sheath her sword and step toward him. Percy tries not to think about everything he's done wrong, including the time he blew up a volcano and wonders what shes mad about this time.

"Can- can uh-you teach me?" He hears her say and he stops dead in his tracks. She says it like shes chewing a pack of gum while speaking, like it's hard to get out and maybe it is.

"Swordplay?" Percy says, holding Riptide loosely at his side. 

"Yeah." Clarisse says, firmly this time, like she properly knows what she wants this time.

"You know swordplay." Its a question, but more like a statement. He wants to know what's behind this. What's behind him teaching Clarisse somthing she already knows.

She struggles for a moment, looking at the floor, and the walls, at her nails, working her jaw and blinking rapidly. Percy waits her out, he's patient,

"I want to beat you at it." She finally says, deciding on a lie.

"And?" Percy says after a moment.

Clarisse blushes and pushes back her sweatband. "I miss talking to someone, bitch." She snarles, practically baring her teeth and Percy puts his hands up in surrender, raising his eyebrows. 

"Sorry." She then says hastily. 

"That's ok." Percy assures, tightening his grip on Riptide and holding it up to Clarisse. The girl smiles a bit, almost real, it seems and suddenly and Percy thinks of Reyna. Reyna, a friend, a warrior, a hurting soul, an abused child, just like him. Abused in her relationship with Jason, though he didn't mean it. Abused in her relationship with her father. Her sister. Her newest boyfriend, who Percy had heard very little of. He thinks of Reyna and her battered heart, a little worse for the wear, torn and ripped but still beating. She's a warrior, Percy wants to be like her.

He looks at Clarisse, looks at her in front of him, sweat rolling down her forehead and onto her shirt, the fading ring of a bruise around her eye from her ex. She's an abused child, just like him. Abused with her shit father, her half siblings and even her own mother. Abused with Chris, who she loved until the very end. Percy watches the girl hold up her sword, a little shaky, a little incorrect, but still holding it.

Percy's soul starts to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know it's been FOREVER since I last posted on this and I just wanted to apologize for that. I haven't been writing a lot of Percy Jackson fics lately, I just felt like whatever I write for this fandom was shit. I was writing for other fandoms and really enjoyed a break from this but I'm back!! I'm still taking requests, dont worry! Please post them if you have one! Thanks for being understand and I hope this makes sense... love u!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Leo for Nickol

The atmosphere was bright, excited, cheerful, and cozy.

Nico felt very out of place.

It was almost suprising, how strange he felt, sitting in the kitchen of the Jackson's house, perched on the counter and munching on a cookie. Blue, of course, because Percy was degrading Jason's normal colored cookies until Sally Jackson added food coloring to the mix.

Piper was playing loud music through her phone, Annabeth was trying to tie Frank's apron, Percy was eating raw cookie dough, Hazel was eating cookies strait out of the oven, Jason popping chocolate chips into his mouth and Leo. Leo was nowhere to be found.

Nico silently watched his friends, hoping to melt into the shadows unnoticed. His clothes were too dark, hair too dark, eyes too dark, mood too dark. He felt like he was dragging the lights in the ceiling down to the floor with his very presence, watching the dark melt into the lights and become gray, until Hazel smiled at him, or Piper danced into his line of sight, shattering the illusion and shoving the demons aside for a little longer.

It started to become too much, a unknown force clogging his throat and squeezing his heart. He felt catastrophic, but not quite, like a slow building panic attack. 

Nico watched Percy's dark head bop around the room in time with the music. He watched Jason's mouth, seeing the scar from the stapler on his top lip. He glanced at the front door, never moving from his spot. It didn't budge, even under his withering stare.

There were bandaids wrapped around his fingers, fraying at the tips. Leo had given him the bandages, two days ago. 

Leo.

The door popped open, a small, greasy looking head glancing around. Nico suddenly couldn't eat the rest of his cookie.

"Valdez!" Piper yelled, keeping her music playing. Nico was stuck, seemingly glued to the counter. He felt Jason watching him, calculating, worrying.

"Leo, come in!" Sally Jackson said happily, ushering the small boy inside. 

Nico wanted to look away. He didn't know why he couldnt stop watching Leo, every gear and thought in his head coming to a halting stop. His face was, for once, free of grease, his shiny brown hair clipped a bit shorter than usual and his regular attire of fire proof welding shorts had seemed to be abandon for normal jeans and tee shirt.

It was almost like he dressed up, got ready.

For what?

Leo was met with a round of hellos and almost immediately slapped in the face with flour by Percy, white hand prints almost magically appearing with every passing moment.

The music was louder, but not loud enough to cover Nico's heartbeat, his eyes following the pretty boy around the room. The feeling was back, after being gone for so little time, clawing it's way into his throat and out his mouth. 

"Hazel, I'm going to the bathroom." He blurted out, suddenly with an urgent need to escape. He wanted things, things he didn't know if he could have, things he was afraid to ask for.

Hazel said nothing, thank Hades, but only nodded and smiled in his direction. She understood. She always did.

He stumbled his way to the bathroom, watching the pictures on the wall, seeing Percy as a child, seeing the strange sight that they were all once ignorant of living nightmares. 

That's all it seemed to be anymore, though. A nightmare. 

"Nico?" 

He nearly gave himself whiplash, eyes widening. He hadnt realized the door was shut and locked, the lights off.

"Nico? You in there?" It was muffled enough it could have been anyone. Not just becuase of the door, but because of rushing noise in his ears, because he knew who it was, because this might be it.

"eah-" He said, scolding himself for stuttering. 

"Can I come in?" 

Nico didnt want to, he didn't. His palms were sweaty, but cold, wiping them on his jacket didnt help. His throat was constricting into his windpipe and crushing his bones.

He grabbed the door handle and refused to admit that fact this was harder than raising an army of undead. This was fucking exhausting. 

Light poured through the crack and Leo's eyes peaked in between the crack. Nico though it somthing like real life, a gleam of light piercing through his darkness, forced open by Leo. 

"You, uh, you ok in here?" Leo asked, hesitating, unsure.

Nico hated it. "Yeah, I think." He managed, watching Leo force himself the rest of the way into the bathroom. He left the light off, though.

"You think? Didn't know we didnt much of that, any of us."

Nico could only snort bitterly. It was a shit reslonse, but the best one he had. Leo made his brain short circuit, made his skin crawl. But not the way a ghost does, not the way Percy did when he crawled out of Tartartus, not how Pipers's charmspeak does. It was the way Sally Jackson made his skin crawl, when she wrapped him in a hug, when Jason rubbed his head, when Hazel smiled at him with her deep brown eyes.

Leo made his skin crawl and his heart ache in a way he didnt know how to express.

"Yeah."

Leo sighed and Nico felt his throat clog. "Nico, please, I'm shit at this, please just look at me."

It was a collection of words that Nico was confused at, a sentence he needed to decipher slowly, so all he could do was look at Leo.

Nico was sitting on the edge of the sink, Leo standing in front of his, both staring into each other similar and starkly contrasted eyes.

"Can I hold you?" Leo asked softly, so gently, so unlike his usual, brast way of saying things and it sounded so reserved, so scared, almost as scared as Nico felt.

He nodded. 

There was nothing, then there was Leo's arms, warm on his clammy skin, rubbing the worn leather on his jacket, then chapped lips on his forehead, kissing gently like a mother would. Maybe he learned it from his mother.

Nico felt like crying, like running, like melting into Leo's arms and staying there until he died. 

He thinks it's a bit like his life, again.

There was nothing, then there was Leo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I love writing for you guys  
> Hope this was good!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Nico kidnapped Percy for TheInnocentMage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random and few updates... lifes busy what can I say!
> 
> This is set before HoO and after PJO. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Traveling to the Underworld was easy as breathing, except this time, there was a hitch.

Nico's feet hit the ground, lost souls scattering in every direction, shouting in every language. The stench that seemed to permanently stain the air filled his nose, his eyes quickly adjusting to the low light. Nico hardly noticed any of it. There was only one thing on his mind: Percy Jackson.

There was an uneasy feeling in the air, whether is was because of Nico's presence, he was unsure, nor did he care. He was seething in anger, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists at his sides, fingernails cutting into his palms. The only comfort was his sword resting  against him.

"HADES!" Nico bellowed, breathing heavily. He was in a far corner of the Underworld, nothing visible for what seemed to be miles except the red walls of the cavern. He had not meant to shadow travel here. Somthing was preventing him from magically traveling closer.

So he was left with one choice. Nico raised his fingers to his mouth and blew, a high pitched shill bouncing all around him. There was nothing for a moment, save for the remnants of Nico's whistle, until loud, thundering footsteps could be heard.

They grew louder and louder, almost like an elephant was coming towards Nico at top speed, until a gigantic three-headed dog burst into view, having jumped over the ridge Nico was perched upon.

Cerberus barked -all three heads at once- and wagged it's tail happily at Nico. 

"Sit!" Nico ordered. Normally, he might offer the creature a large dog treat or throw him part of a tree to catch, but this was not a normal visit either.

Nico scrambled up onto the dogs back, setting himself in the crook of Cerberus's neck then gripping the leather collar at his fingers.

"To the castle! Quick!" Nico shouted.

Cerberus wasted little time in turning, and leaping off the ridge. Nico nearly went over top the dog's head, clutching it's neck with his legs.

They seemed to be going slow motion, jumping through shadows cast by the walls, vanishing then reappearing again.

The head on the right snapped at a stray soul then snarled at the middle. They seemed to be arguing and Nico had a faint idea what it was about. 

Cerberus jumped a pool of shadow, then moments later they emerged among the long lines of souls, waiting to see where they would be for eternity. Half of them screamed, the other half seemed too in deep in thought to have reacted. 

Nico slid off Cerberus, giving the dog a feeble pet and breaking out into a run towards the castle.

His stomach gave a great lurch; the thought of what could have happened in the time it took him to get here and even  _before_ that... his pace only quickened, tearing around the front door of Hades' palace and around the back.

Persephone's garden was there, in full bloom. Trees trimmed to perfection, plants lined neatly in rows, flower petals violently pink, purple, and every other color of the rainbow without a trace of imperfection. It was immaculate, a large stone fountain placed in the middle carved with hundreds of tiny runes, all made up of ancient Greek. 

And huddled up against the stone fountain, was Percy.

Nico bolted for his boyfriend, worry etched in every feature of his face. Percy's face was ghost white, in a horrible stark contrast to his bright orange camp shirt. Percy's entire body shuddered and tremored and for the life of him Nico could not figure out why. His body looked clean, untouched, if only a bit grimey. Not a tear in his clothes, not a drop of blood to be seen.

"That's because it's all still there." Said a pretty female voice the Nico's left.

Nico did not flinch, only turned his head to glare hatefully at Persephone. She spoke like she read Nico's mind, which, maybe she did. "What did you do?" He spat, gathering as much of Percy as he could into his lap.

"Nothing except help, Nicolas, so you best be grateful." Persephone sniffed. Her hands were clasped neatly in front of her as she strode around her garden. There was a crown of flowers set on her head that Nico dearly wished to knock off.

"Grateful??" Nico said brashly. "You stole my boyfriend and wouldn't  let me come and get him back!"

Persephone opened her mouth to speak, clearly angry now, but Hades seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of his son. His dark robes were billowing around him as a great gush of wind pushed it's way through the trees.

"We have only been helping. Persephone especially." Hades said, looking down at the demi gods with only slight distaste.

"Explain." Nico said. He watched Percy's eyes roll around under his closed eyelids, his mouth slightly agape. His heart swelled in pain.

Persephone began, "I was watching Perseus do his rounds about the ocean by Camp-"

"Not in the way you might think." Hades interrupted.

"Yes of course not!" Persephone said, seemed hurt, though it came out a bit rushed.

"I was watching Perseus when he became far from the camp's magical barriers, and yes, soon he became trapped by a rogue group of mermen. He is far too trusting, the poor boy, and the mermen attacked him with poison tipped spears. You know, the ones they carry allllll over. I keep telling you to talk to Posidion about that, Hades! First the whales and now Perseus, I'd say this is becoming a problem-"

Hades interrupted again. "Needless to say, Persephone brought your  _friend_ here and healed him after the mermen kidnapped him." He said the word friend like it pained him. "He has yet to wake."

Nico blinked rapidly, smoothing Percy's unruly hair. "Thank you."

Hades sighed, relived. "I couldn't have you shadow traveling here and destroying the garden in angry either. But next time, don't take Cerberus. He's made a huge mess." Hades grabbed Persephone hand and tugged her away, as the goodness was watching the two boys, clearing hoping to see their reunion.

Nico kissed Percy's forehead and a little gasp escaped him. "Don't do that, idiot." He said to Percy's sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good! Trying a few different writing styles since all my recent writing has been super in depth, wanted to give a more physical description too! Do you like this chapter writing style better or last chapter? Thanks for the request TheInnocentMage!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper/Rachel for nobody (that's her username XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper/Rachel first date for nobody

_Don't be nervous,_ Rachel told herself, looking into the floor length mirror.  _Don't be nervous and do NOT bring up the quests._

She would be lying if she said this was her first rodeo, or even her second. She'd been on plenty of dates with plenty of guys before, one of them even Percy fucking Jackson- but this was her first date with a girl. _  
_

And she'd managed to land a date with Piper.

"Ohhh this looks so  _bad._ " Rachel moaned at her reflection, plucking at the hems of the sweater she had bought specially for this occasion. It was too plain, even with the opal necklace gifted from the Seven after the quest. 

Rachel's bed was scattered with different tops and bottoms, ranging from formal wear to her painting clothes. Piper just said dinner, nothing alluding to what  _type_ of dinner. Maybe she should just ask? Or would that be pesky?

Then there was a knock on the door and Rachel froze in horror. 

Oh fuck. 

"Uh- uh- coming!" Rachel shouted from upstairs.  _Or should she have said 'come in'?_

The sweater would have to do- there was no time to change. She grabbed her purse and paused at the end of the stairs to take a few deep breaths. It was only a date with Piper. Only Piper. It was PIPER for fucks sake, ugh.

When Rachel opened the door she was glad she'd paused to calm her nerves first. Piper looked like a slice of paradise, dressed in -thankfully- a casual baggy tee shirt and black skinny jeans with a few holes in the knees. Her long brown hair was pulled into a stylish bun and the breeze sent chills down Rachel's neck. Or maybe that was Piper.

"Hey!" Piper said cheerfully.

Rachel took a moment to look extra dumb, than waved. "Hi Piper- uh, ready?"

"Sure thing. You?" 

Rachel nodded, grinning and hoping to the gods her heartbeat wasn't as audible to Piper as it was to her.

The ride to the mystery restaurant wasn't awkward. Maybe with Piper it never was, as she did a lot of the talking. Rachel was sociable, but seemed tongue tied around the daughter of Aphrodite. 

"Nice sweater." Piper said as the uber came to a stop. 

Rachel grinned. "Bought it special for you."

Piper laughed in return, placing a hand over her heart. "Aww sweet of you!"

They were downtown, the back side where no one ever walked, street lights illuminating the cracks of the pavement under their feet.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked. "For real."

Piper smiled, bouncing on her toes a little, hands shoved in what little pocked she had on her jeans. "Its a place my dad used to take me when I wasn't stubborn enough to say no. Its private and the staff knows me enough to leave me alone."

Rachel suddenly remembered that Piper was famous for more than her feats in the demigod world. Her dad was famous, for being... an actor? She should know this. Maybe she should ask? No, stupid. 

"As long as they have chicken strips I'll be fine." Rachel assured Piper, nodding. 

"Wha- Rachel, no, today you are going to eat somthing that isn't chicken."

There was a long line of people Rachel could see from blocks away, all lined up at  _The White Fox,_ dressed in somthing you might wear to a formal gala event. Rachel blanched. 

"Uh, I thought you said just dinner? And you dressed casually, not like all these people did." She said, gesturing at the line. It's not that Rachel was afraid of being different and not fitting in, it was she wanted to make a dam good impression on Piper and this was most certainly not the way to go about that.

There was silence from Piper, like she was weighing her opinions, then, "I dressed casually cuz I thought you might."

Rachel blinked, watching the line move. 

"And I wanted to keep where we were going a suprise. Sorry."

"No!" The redhead blurted, grasping Pipers wrist. "Its perfect. You're great."

Piper seemed to melt in her grip, her free hand coming to grab Rachel's other. "First date with a girl?"

Rachel grimaced, blushing. "Yeah, kinda obvious?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it the best. That's a promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt even know what prompt to use bc I'm usually first come first serve BUT I CANT TELL WHO CAME FIRST so heres this random one I picked hope you liked it! Thanks for the prompt nobody!
> 
> IMPORTANT- If you are interested in becoming a co-author in this fic, PLEASE let me know. I am willing to talk to anybody but I will be reviewing your writing abilities. I am open to one or even two co authors but THERE WILL BE NO PAYMENT. I am not able to pay you this would be purely for fun, as this whole fic is. Thanks and please consider this position!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Leo for Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no specific plot for this one so I just came up with a quick fluff scene ;)

Nico and Leo did a lot of stuff together, unexpected stuff that seemed strangely domestic, oddly calm for their personalities and previous lifestyles. 

Nico was a prince, royalty in fact, who was capable of raising undead armies to fight in his defences and had been doing so since childhood.

Leo was a long time orphan, abandon and forced to fight on his own, fireproof and nearly a mechanical genius.

And they were washing dishes together, side by side, elbows bumping and knees touching in the kitchen of Sally Jackson's apartment.

The bubbly water splashed over the edge and soaked their shirts. The apartment was quiet, no noises but the two boys standing over the sink.

"You're shirt is dripping." Nico said, the side of his mouth indicating a smile. 

Leo, being shorter than the other boy, took the brunt of the splashed water. "You don't say? You can practically see my nipples."

Nico snorted in suprise, bumping Leo's hip with his own. "Not a bad thing." He said quietly, the flirting out of character for a silent emo boy wearing skinny jeans.

"Nico! You scoundrel!" Leo shouted, getting shushed by his boyfriend. 

"You'll wake everyone up being that loud you know."

"It's only one in the morning I don't know they're all asleep anyway!"

They both laughed quietly, shaking the dishes dry and shoving them into the cupboards. All Sally's guests had sworn to be useful during their stay, and Percy's near death threat had been the nail in the coffin for Leo to stop lounging about and  _wash some dam dishes_ in Percy's words.

The sun had long set, the moon struggling to peak through the thick layover of clouds and the skyline of the city showing outside the window. 

"I'm changing and I'm taking one of your oversized shirts, Neeks." Leo said, unzipping Nico's travel bag and sorting through the inside.

Nico blinked. "Ok? Just don't take the skull one. I'm wearing that one tomorrow."

Leo pulled out a large black sweater. "But that's why you should  _want_ me to wear it, so it smells like me, right? Like a good boyfriend?"

The TV flicked on top of the dresser, Nico resting his back against the headboard. "You smell like sweat, honestly."

Leo opened his mouth in shock and pulled the sweater over his head, shaking his curls away from his face. "Not motor oil? Not love and affection?"

"None of those." Nico opened his arms and shuffled to the side, grabbing Leo's hips and holding the smaller boy half way on his lap.

He turned through the channels, Leo snuggled neatly and warmly into his side, landing on shark week.

"I hate shark week." Leo said weakly, eyes closed and his left hand holding Nico's right. 

"I like it though."

"Hmph." Leo snorted, pulling a blanked over their bodies. "I'll watch it for you, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter (I think) I usually write the prompts first that come in first but I have NO idea who commented what when so I'm just picking randomly. 
> 
> IMPORTANT- I have looking for one or even two co authors for this fic! There will be no payment, simply for fun. Please let me know if you are interested! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and thank you for the prompt Simon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single line prompt for HeartAndSoul  
> Line: "He loved you, and he admired you, even when you fought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking trainnn wreckkkkk

Jason sighed, sitting back carefully in his seat. The tired wood creaked under his weight.

It was quiet and drafty, the window the his left was open and letting in a warm breeze filled with the ocean air.

There was no noise from the person in front of him. Their eyes were dull, void of the sparkle and fire they were usually so full of. Their face was gray, almost sunken in, their hair flat and greasy.

"Annabeth?" Jason asked, wincing at the loudness of his voice compared to the harsh quiet. 

There was nothing was a slow blink, not even a tick in his direction. 

Jason was volunteered for this, whatever you want to call it, this talk. This come-to-terms-with-someones-death talk. 

And may hell freeze over if he ever admits this was anything but the hardest thing he's ever done.

"There's, um, obviously an elephant in the room." He stutters, wringing his hands together. "I uh, haven't quite gotten over the shock either." 

 _Either,_ Jason cringes. Words battered in sugar to cover to bitter truth. 

He can't do this, can't keep talking to the body that use to host the Annabeth he knew, keep on pretending like that's fine.

_"That's a lot of fucking water." Percy said loudly, hands on his hips and staring out at the endless ocean stretched miles in front of them._

_Annabeth stood next to him, her left hand fishing for his and giving it a squeeze._

_"Ready?" She said, stepping into the water. Percy followed suit and the two suddenly dived into the water, rapidly disappearing out of sight._

_They didnt come back until after dark, quietly emerging from the depths, dry as if they were on land all along._

_Percy looked exhausted, mentally and physically, but happy. Jason didn't ask what they did and never told him._

Six months later and Jason's head still hasn't managed to accept the fact that Percy and Annabeth will never dive into the ocean together again.

The silence was too much.

"He loved you, and he admired you, even when you fought."

The world spun slowly as nothing more was said, nothing but whispered, shared tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed and IM STILL LOOKING FOR A CO AUTHOR!!! THANKS


	19. THIS ISNT FINISHED YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Will for Nik_Elyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok um so this was requested 133 FUCKING DAYS AGO IM REALLY FUCKING SORRY I DIDNT DO IT SOONER I'm actually a disaster so PLEASE forgive me and I hope you like it sorry again dude

It  _was_ a quiet and peaceful day with no signs of distress or disturbances happening at all.

 _Was was was_. 

 _Was,_ until Nico heard a  _pop_ and a  _bang_ and a loud shout most definitely from Will, and he was up and on his feet running towards the U bend of cabins in record time.

What would have been the cabins was instead a thick

"Ah, fuck."

IGNORE THIS CHAPTER I NEED TO POST IT CUZ I WILL LOSE IT OTHERWISE PLZ IGNORE THANKS

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo/Hermes for LungsnCandi677

Ever since the little competition he and Apollo had decided to partake in, Hermes was, for lack of better word, annoying as Hades. 

Little snippets of rudeness here and there, not appearing at important garden parties, telling Ares to take his war axe and shove it up his over greased ass, whatever that means. (It was clever, at least) Even going as far as refusing to deliver Apollo's mail! He had fans! Fans who sent him mail! Not like he had the time to open most of them but it was the idea!

So Apollo cracked a plan. Like most of his plans, (all, actually) it was brilliant but, unlike most of his plans, he needed help.

_CRACK_

"WHATTHEFUCK"

There was a bang, then the sound of glass breaking and the sound of liquid crashing to the ground all in the grand total of two seconds.

"Percy Jackson!" Apollo cried happily, clapping his hands together and bouncing on his feet.

Young Jackson was sprawled across the floor, staring with a horrid expression at the god. Water was spilled across the Poseidon cabin, on the floor, the walls and the beds. 

"What the fuck?" Jackson repeated, looking highly shaken and that's when Apollo noticed his large golden sword, Riptide, he rememberd, at the demigod's side. Ah. Yes. Tartarus. Whoops.

"Uh, hello!" Apollo said, rather sheepishly. "I apologize for the abrupt visit! How rude of me, here, allow me to help."

Percy stood, slowly returning Riptide to its pen form. "It's fine Apollo, just, uh, I guess you scar- suprised me." The young man looked as embarrassed as Apollo felt, but the mess behind him began to clean itself up. The water clotted into bubble forms then floated itself to a fountain at the back if the cabin. Jackson's doing. He was a truly impressive demigod.

"The skills of the children of Posideion never fail to amaze!" Apollo noted, carefully watching Jackson's still shaking hands. "I apologize again, I truly hadn't meant to frighten you."

Percy waved a dismissive hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. "Like I said it's fine man I was just... practicing."

Well  _that_ had pecked Apollo's curiosity, but the urge to ask was stomped down by the haunted look in the kid's eyes. Maybe later, he would ask.

"Well down to business then!" Apollo clasped his hands together and glanced around the room. "I need your-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. No quests. No missions, no favors, no. I'm done." Jackson said, each no becoming madder and more frustrated. He started pacing, hands in his pocket. "Last time was a  _disaster,_ you know that."

Apollo raised his eyebrows. "Um, as much as I'd love you as my champion for many a quest, that's not what I'm here for."

Percy stopped pacing. "Oh." He looked suprised, letting his hands fall limp. "Then what do you want from me?"

Apollo grieved for the young man, for the fact he believed he was obviously only good for the gods bidding. But not now, not here. Later.

"One of my... fellow gods has decided to become a pain in my divine ass so I've devised a plan."

Percy tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Ooookay? Continue?"

"Well this god is easily embarrassed so that is exactly what I plan to do. I'm doing it the mortal way. I promise it will be much funnier." 

Jackson blinked. "So what do you need me for?"

Apollo grinned. "I need a dildo."

~°~

Hermes scowled. 

His last three packages were late, not by his doing obviously, but the weather had been atrocious in the west lately. Like, horribly atrocious. Tornadoes, hurricanes, hail, droughts, avalanches. 

It was suspicious. Highly suspicious. It couldn't  be natural, the fluctuations in temperature were too great. It couldn't be Zuse, even as high god of Olympus, he still had to obey certain rules. (No, emotional disasters don't count)

But you dont have to be Zuse to mess with the weather. The gods all have amounts of power that aren't  limited specifically to their reign of nature. 

But Hermes didn't need to think much further than the first idiot that popped into his head.

~°~

"Apollo!" Hermes shouted, voice magically enhanced, booming across the pavilion. 

The marbly white of each seven pillars shone blindingly in the sun, an unknown song of undiscovered birds singing pleasantly. Tree had golden leaves with fruit to match, the grass below a perfect green.

An almost heavenly scene, if Apollo hadnt been standing in the middle of it all with a small rectangular box. Damned if his perfect golden hair didn't match quite well with the trees.

"Hermessss!!" The sun god exclaimed, clutching the box happily.

"What are you doing here Apollo?? You know this is MY pavilion. For ME. Mine." Hermes shoved a finger into his chest at the 'mine'.

Apollo rolled his eyes and seemed unfazed, laughing lazily. "I knew you would be here  _eventually,_ and besides, it's not like you're coming to me anytime soon." 

Hermes grit his teeth looking away. "You annoy me, Apollo."

"You have to deliver my mail, or should I tell daddy dearest?"

Hermes hated Apollo with all his heart and soul. Hated his for being so damn attracted to him. "No. You'll get it when you get it."

The sun god simply shook his head, then handed Hermes the box. "Until then, I will deliver my own mail. Here you go."

"Wait wait, whats-" 

_CRACK_

Apollo disappeared. 

"Fuck you!" Hermes said into the empty air. "I fucking hate you. You attractive sonuvabitch."

He cracked open the box.

" _APOLLO!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah basically idk what happened and why I didnt post ANYTHING I'm actually really really sorry but I'm back and I just did this prompt real quick cuz it was a sweet request and I dont remember where to start up again so yeah it became Christmas time and I got a boyfriend and idk. So yeah here u go enjoy


End file.
